Bloodbender
by Saeloun
Summary: Katara had banned the practice and use of Bloodbending, but after all that has unfolded, she fears what may be in the brash Avatar's future. Her solution? Go against her own ban and teach Korra the ways of the illegal bending.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **Boring A/N ahead! (if you just want to skip to the story, I really can't blame you...)

Okki here, and I'm trying something new! (Yay to new things, right?)

So, what is Bloodbender about? Well, I've been tossing the idea about Korra learning Bloodbending around in my mind for some time now, but had never really wrote anything solid about it; just a few short drabbles here and there in a notebook. Katara finds it fitting to go against her own ban and teach Korra the ways of Bloodbending so she can protect herself fully if needed. However, with anything new, problems, mystery and drama arise as the new month and another full moon approaches them. **There will be updates daily unless something comes up!** (also, it's an excuse to get me to write a story with substance and stray away from all of Makorra fluff that have been products of my free time. I shamelessly ship those two ;))

So, without further adieu, here is Bloodbender.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Legend of Korra_ or anything associated with it (yes, including Mako** :(** ) It all belongs to Bryke.

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

...

"I suppose there were moonless nights and dark ones with but a silver shaving and pale stars in the sky, but I remember them all as flooded with the rich indolence of a full moon."

**-Willa Sibert Cather **

* * *

.

第一章

Chapter One

.

A full moon hung in the bitter winter sky, going all but unnoticed to all of the inhabitants in the small hut offered within the White Lotus compound. All but one.

"Mother, what are you still doing up?"

The elderly woman turned her head to the side, catching only a glimpse of her son, and smiled her usual warm smile.

"It's a full moon, dear," she laughed quietly when she saw him tense. "But I'm only thinking, Tenzin. A lot has happened in these past few months."

Tenzin stroked a hand down his beard thoughtfully while watching her eye the window carefully, almost as though she were judging something rather than thinking.

"That is certainly true. I can honestly say, though, I am quite surprised another certain Waterbender is not awake as well."

Katara sighed, her shoulder dropping the tiniest fraction, but kept her eyes on the window.

"Korra is strong," she spoke, knowing it was a matter of fact. "However, it is good she is finally resting. She has been through a lot ever since she left here. She has met many new people who have proven themselves capable of standing by the Avatar, but she also met many troubles along the way. One being her Airbending," she chuckled and Tenzin could not fight the upwards twitch of his lips. "Your father would be proud of the way you taught her."

"I hope so, Mother. I hope so."

"Well," Katara stood while rubbing the heels of her hands against her legs. "Why are we just standing around here like two stone pillars? Shouldn't my little Airbender be in bed at this time?" Amusement colored her bright blue eyes, and Tenzin shook his head.

"I don't believe I fit the 'little Airbender' position any longer. It seems as though Meelo is determined to become the next Master." Thoughts of the hyperactive boy and his infamous "fart-bending" made him shudder.

"I wouldn't fill that position so fast, Tenzin. There is still Rohan."

"For Pema's sanity, Rohan will grow to be a non-bender. Spirits know we have our hands full with three-,"

"But, think of it like this," Katara stood in front of her son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Your family is the last Airbender's in the world, and while Korra can Airbend _now,_ she won't be around forever. And we aren't sure what elements the next Avatar will master easily, other than Earthbending. So to have more children who are Airbender's that will, in time, slowly repopulate the Air Nomads is a good thing." She stepped aside and began heading in the direction of her bedroom, but not before a somber minded comment reached her.

"I'd rather not think of the next Avatar just yet."

"I know, dear. I do not wish to think of that yet, either."

* * *

The darkness of the room was meant to be comforting. After all the assault she had taken in the past day, everyone saw it fit that she rest, but the intended comfort felt stifling to her. Every part of her being was itching to be up, to move, to _bend. _

Naga had fallen asleep hours ago at the foot of her bed, like normal, her snores reverberating around the small room.

Korra sat ramrod straight in her bed, still bundled in her parka with a thick blanket draped around her. Cyan eyes measured her surroundings while she carefully bent her legs up to her chest and turned around, lowering her feet to the floor. A wooden panel sounded, squeaking under the sudden shift of weight, and she froze, listening with bated breath. Nothing.

Sighing quietly in relief, she tiptoed the rest of the way to the door, gaze flickering to the slumbering polar-bear dog every so often, but she didn't even stir once. With one hand on the handle, she pushed herself against the door in an attempt to muffle the sound of it sliding open, but made no affect on it, really. Naga still slept on, though, and Korra smiled lovingly at her pet turned best friend before swiftly vanishing through the door, leaving it open only a little so no one would get too suspicious if they came by.

Now came the tricky part. She still had the main room to cross through, and she could clearly see the lights on from where she stood. If someone was still awake, they'd more than likely question her to death about why she was awake all while guiding her annoyingly back to her room, insisting she get some sleep. If it was one of the Airbending kids, she could handle them easily; Jinora never questioned her that much, and Ikki would _eventually _stop talking. Even Meelo was no match to her speed, despite being a talented Air Scooter rider. But if it was someone else, that probably wouldn't end in her favor. Katara and her parents would understand her restlessness, being Waterbenders themselves, but they would still attempt to coax her to bed. Tenzin or Pema would of course only have her best interest at heart since they had become like a second set of parents to her, and even Chief Beifong had grown some form of attachment to her, much to Korra's surprise. Any of the three would send her back to bed as well.

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she shuffled her way down the hallway, drawing nearer to the lighted room. She walked over the small mat where she had been seated while Katara worked over her, manipulating her water with her healing powers in a desperate attempt to restore her bending. While her bending _was_ back, thanks to her predecessor Avatar Aang, the thought still brought a dull ache to her chest and a pit in her stomach. What was an Avatar without their bending?

The door was open, providing Korra with an advantage. She could see parts of the room before getting too near, and from what she could tell, it was empty. But she refused to let her guard down just yet; she hadn't been so careful in moving about for nothing. As she cautiously neared her destination, her thoughts wandered back to Air Temple Island, during the Equalist ambush.

_What you're saying is...we need to be patient._

_You're learning well. _

_Huh, _she almost laughed. It seemed as though Tenzin's crackdown about patience was finally paying off. The Korra before her trip turned sudden move to the island would have rushed in there head first, not caring who she ran into or what they would have to say. The Korra now, however, well, she had become a person she was proud to identify as Avatar. She was still herself, no doubt-headstrong, fiery, and maybe a little too sarcastic at times-but with more patience, more resilience. She held the title of Avatar with more responsibility than pride now.

The soft light of the, thankfully, empty room was a welcome energy change to the bustling Avatar, and she stretched her arms above her head in an exaggerated manner. _The-morning-is-evil_ Korra must have vanished somewhere with her lack of patience, because she was almost certain it had to be the earliest hours of the morning. Her eyes flickered over towards the same window Katara had stared through just moments before, a smile spreading over her worn down face.

"Good morning, Yue. You look especially beautiful today." The bright white orb glistened against the velvet backdrop, beckoning the Waterbender within to bend.

_Us Waterbenders are at our highest power during the full moon,_ Katara had once told her during one of her extensive night training's. That had been the night she learned the water whip, almost tackling the Waterbending Master to the ground out of excitement.

Korra could _feel _the energy of the full moon rushing through her, like some unseen force drawing her very spirit to the water. It wasn't an unknown feeling, but it still startled her how powerful it was every time. She flicked her wrist, drawing the water from a glass left on the table by someone out, letting it ripple lazily around the rim before pulling it into her hands, caressing it into shapes constructed of soft edges and pure grace.

"That is possibly the most graceful thing I've seen you do."

The voice snapped Korra out of her reverie and she lost her hold on the water, it splashing down over the floor and her boots, staining them darkly. Her head whipped around at breakneck speed, only to be met with the amber eyes of the one person she was unsure if she wanted to run into or not.

Mako stepped out of the shadows, and Korra took in his appearance briefly before finding her puddle suddenly very interesting. His hair was a mess, as though he either had trouble sleeping or allowed Naga to bathe him-she was going for the first thought-, sticking in several different directions. Although, that look was kind of cute on him...

His jacket was crumpled in some spots, looking as though he hastily threw it on, but the red scarf still hung perfectly, wrapped loosely around his neck. Altogether, he looked as worn out as she felt.

"Although, I have to say, when I saw you moving through those Spinning Gates back on Air Temple Island, you seemed pretty graceful then, too," he placed a hand on her shoulder, studying her with a tender expression. "Why are you awake?"

Korra sighed and shifted slightly under his gaze, just enough to knock his hand off of her, letting her own gaze travel back to the window.

"Full moon," she muttered, shrugging. She barely caught his nod, but didn't turn back to face him.

"Would you like to go out?" Korra's head turned abruptly at his words, her eyes glowing with mirth as his own widened comically when he thought over what he just said. "No, th-that's not what I meant! I...I mean, do you want to go out_side_?" His cheeks turned an endearing shade of pink as he stumbled over his words, and she barely contained her laughter, it spluttering out like little hiccups.

"It's not too cold for you, City Boy?" She raised an eyebrow while cocking her right hip out, hand already placed on it familiarly.

Mako raised his own eyebrows in response, adorning a mischievous smirk. He raised his hand back towards her, gripping the sleeve of her parka and twisting it in his fingers, tugging her towards him.

Korra obviously did not expect him to do such, because she let out a startled breath and pushed her hands out, them landing firmly against his chest.

She felt his breath ruffling her hair as he breathed, spoke, whispered against her head.

"I have you. I'll be fine."

Immediately, her face erupted in flames, and she tried her best to hide, burying her face against his shoulder while nuzzling his neck softly with her nose.

"Someone sure is bold tonight," she mumbled, and he turned his head the best he could, catching a glimpse of the red stained tan. He only smirked once more before lowering his head, pressing his mouth right against her ear to make sure she caught every word.

"You're my girlfriend now. You'll just have to get used to this." He felt her stiffen up, causing him to chuckle silently and wrap his arms around her shoulders, holding her tight against his body. It was a different feeling, finally being so open with how they felt about each other, but neither could complain or say they weren't enjoying every second of it. "I love you."

Korra turned abruptly, moving out of his reach and sashayed in the direction of the front door.

"Outside, City Boy," she called over her shoulder, sliding the door open swiftly, the cold air whipping harshly into the little warm room, and slipping out into the new falling snow.

He shook his head, a jovial grin replacing his former smirks, and followed her out, sliding the door closed behind him.

He didn't even notice the knowing, pleasured eyes that had caught the little moment between the two of them.

* * *

**So, yep. There's chapter 1! Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! I'm sorry if there are confusing parts or if it's just not that good. It is my first attempt at a LoK story, even though that's not a very good excuse.**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly, no matter how long or what is said, and each one will be responded to! :) **

**Until next chapter? Updates will be daily unless it can't be helped!**

**-Okki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra _and everything associated with it. The piece derived from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is owned by them as well.

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

_"And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid, and I passed years developing the skill that would lead to my escape: Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your will over their own. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades, my cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control **any thing**. Or...any**one**." -_**Hama, of the Southern Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

* * *

.

第二章

Chapter Two

.

"Oooooh, can we go too? Can we, can we, can we?"

Tenzin massaged his temples as his youngest daughter, Ikki, whirled around him, balancing easily on top of her little sphere of air.

"No, Ikki. Your grandmother only wants Korra to go with her," he attempted some form of a strict tone, crossing his arms behind his back and eyeing the little girl.

Ikki halted in the midst of her rampage, eyes wide, brow furrowed and bottom lip stuck out in her signature angry pout. Her scooter dematerialized from under her and she plopped unceremoniously to the floor.

"That's no fair!" She whined, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing loudly. "Korra gets to do all the fun stuff!"

"Like what, Ikki?"

The littlest Airbender girl spun up, a tiny whirlwind propelling her from her seated position, a wide grin already spreading over her face at the sound of the newest voice.

Korra leaned against the wall, one arm hanging by her side while the other was bent slightly, balancing a large wicker basket in the crook of it. Her eyes were playful, dancing in the bright morning light that streamed through small octagonal window, one eyebrow quirked up in confusion, but she kept her face otherwise emotionless. Somewhere off behind her in one of various rooms being occupied, Bolin could be heard groaning and mentioning something about spicy dumplings.

Ikki darted over to the Water Tribe girl, attaching herself to her like an elbow leech. Korra backpedaled a bit from the impact, still not fully aware of the amount of strength the kid possessed, but otherwise caught her effortlessly. Her free arm came up to rest the girl's weight against her hipbone while her own tiny arms draped over her left shoulder. A giggle erupted from her, but then she seemed to remember what was going on and she immediately pried herself away from Korra, leaning back and scowling at her.

"Why can't _we _go with you and Gran-Gran? Korra, we really want to go! I want to go penguin sledding! Did you ever go penguin sledding when you lived here? What's it like? Oh, can we go?"

"Uh...," Korra's eyes found Tenzin's irritated ones, drooping from apparent exhaustion. "Well, because, it's not going to be fun?" she ended it like a question, watching her Airbending Master. When Ikki only continued watching her, she decided she wasn't going to be able to buy time to come up with a very believable reason. So she decided to answer the question that could potentially knock the excitement right out of her. "Yes, I did go penguin sledding when I was little, but you wouldn't be able to go, Ikki. The otter penguins aren't here." She prayed to the Spirits that the kid believed her lie.

"They're not?"

Korra refrained from cheering at her obliviousness, somehow fighting the smile that tugged threateningly at her lips.

"Nope! They're actually in the Northern Water Tribe for a few more months." Ikki squirmed then, unlatching herself roughly from the Avatar's torso, barely giving her enough time to jerk her arm back to avoid having it dragged down and possibly ripped off from the blunt force.

"Boo!" The little Airbender stuck her tongue out, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room, making sure to stomp her feet loudly against the floor to show off her frustration. Korra snorted softly and readjusted the basket on her arm. She pointed at the door, to which Tenzin nodded in answer before disappearing after his child, a blur of billowing yellow and red.

* * *

It was certainly colder than most days out this morning, the fresh snow blanketing the old flaws with pristine white diamonds, shimmering in the high sunlight, it's rays stretching across the land like long, languid fingers flexing themselves after being compacted tightly.

Korra stooped at the bottom of the last stair, scooping some of the fluffy white in her bare hands before wiggling her fingers, creating a little flurry of flakes around her.

She heard her before she saw her, the snow crunching underneath her boots as she approached where she was.

"You seem like you're having fun," Katara watched joyfully as the Avatar continued playing in the snow, an easy smile lighting up her face.

"I've missed it here. Not so much _here_ here, but I've missed the South Pole," Korra rose to her feet, flicking the snow off of her pants and facing the older Waterbender. "It feels like it's been years since I left."

"Well, it hasn't been quite that long," a chuckle as the woman's arm slipped around Korra, drawing her near. "But long enough for us all to miss you. Shall we get going now?" Katara motioned to Naga, who was sitting patiently near the gate entrance, already harnessed, two other large baskets hanging from the sides of her saddle. "We don't want everyone else to take all of the good sea prunes. Then we wouldn't be able to treat everyone to a big dinner."

"_We're _treating them?" Korra's voice rose in discomfort. "Master Katara, I don't know if anyone ever informed you, but I have no idea how to cook." She rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly at the amused woman, who still took the younger benders hand in her own.

"That is why I am here, dear. I will make sure you know what to do. Come along now."

It amazed Korra how easily Katara could soothe her nerves, and she fell in step behind her as they mounted her beloved pet to head into one of the smaller villages on the outskirts of the main Tribe.

.

.

.

The trip there was relatively quiet.

Katara had managed to bargain her way through one stall where a withered old man was selling freshly hunted arctic hen, snickering all the while at the look on his face when she had handed him a small bag stuffed generously with the Water Tribe's currency. Korra had gathered a good sized bundle of seaweed and a few handfuls of sea prunes, the little brown fruits packing the bottom of her basket attractively, which would make it rather heavy to anyone else.

"I think this is good," Katara laid a fur pelt over the basket holding the package of arctic hen before turning to Korra and taking possession of her basket as well, tying it next to the others with a thick rope slung over Naga's saddle.

Korra jammed her foot against the stirrup, but before she could climb up to take the reigns, a gentle hand held her in her place.

"Why don't you let me guide us back?"

The elder bender mounted the polar bear dog, with the assistance of her owner, who was quick to follow, settling behind her and loosely gripping the sides of her parka. With a flick of the reigns, Naga took off in a slow walk, her smooth gait barely causing the two of them to move.

The trip back was not so quiet.

"Would you like to hear a story, Korra?"

Korra, who had been lost in thought, turned her head at the sound of the other's voice.

Katara still watched the expanse of snow before them, but the silence hung around them, anticipating her answer.

She nodded.

"You know I would. I always loved hearing your stories, Master Katara," her smile could be heard in her voice.

"Child, don't you think we have known each other long enough for you to not have to call me Master anymore?" And as though it never existed, her good mood suddenly darkened, putting a damper on the fun time and still bright afternoon they traveled in. "I have a story from whenever I was only a little younger than yourself, back whenever we were on our adventure with Aang. It comes from the time when we were finally within the Fire Nation."

Korra could sense the mood shift and she straightened up, listening intently and hanging on to every word her Master spoke.

"I was fourteen years old, and already a Master Waterbender. But there was so much that I didn't know, so much that I would learn in time, whether I wanted to or not."

* * *

_"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison."_

_Katara watched the elderly woman before her with wide eyes, unsure of what was going on, but feeling a sense of dread deep within her. _

_Hama turned her head to the side, watching Katara from the corner of her narrow grayed eyes. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend," she drew her long nailed hand upwards, summoning the water from the very air to form a ball of droplets underneath her hand. "Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retributions." Just as suddenly, as easily as she brought it forth, she snapped her hand down, sending shards of ice stabbing into the ground. _

_Katara sucked in a breath as she continued listening to the old Waterbenders tale. _

_"And yet," she tilted her head back, her voice growing gentle, almost sentimental. "Each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape." Her sharp eyes remained gazing at the bright,_ full _moon up high, though her voice adopted its edge once more. "Then I realized that where there is life, there is water." Her hands flexed and contracted in some intricate movement, once again pulling water from thin air, but instead of ice sharding the ground once again, she flung it behind her, aimed directly at the young Waterbending Master, who caught it easily, allowing it to ripple slowly in her control before letting it fall back to the wind stirred grasses. _

_Hama cackled. _

_"The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid, and I passed years developing the skill that would lead to my escape," her head turned again, maniacal eye watching. "Bloodbending."_

_Katara felt as though the blood drained from her body at her words, being replaced with ice; she froze, shocked gasp falling on deaf ears._

_"You mean-,"_

_"Controlling the water in another body," Hama turned then, arms spread wide. "Enforcing your will over theirs!" _

_Two different expressions: a gray and wrinkled face full of malice and the urge for revenge to be sought and a tanned face, smooth with unharmed youth with wide, bright blue eyes and a mouth hung slightly open in disbelief. _

_"Once I mastered the rats, I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades, my cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in," her eyes turned crazed. "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything. Or..._ _any_one_."_

_"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I-I don't know if I want that kind of power." _

_"The choice is not yours. The power exists, and it's your duty to use the gift you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture! Your mother!" she clasped her hands over her heart briefly and then spread her arms wide, her hair blowing around wildly in the wind that had picked up speed._

_Blue eyes lowered, closing sadly._

_"I know," Katara breathed out. _

_"Then you should understand what I'm talking about," Hama spoke angrily. "We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are with any means necessary."_

_It finally clicked, fitting together in her mind like the missing piece of a puzzle._

_"It's you," Katara's eyebrows rose incredulously before furrowing in surprise and fury. "You're the one making people disappear during the full moons!"_

_"They threw me in prison to _rot_, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." _

_"I won't. I won't use Bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" She pointed an authoritative finger at the elderly woman, but suddenly lost control her entire limb, it twisting around completely. "Ugh!" she screamed and groaned, gripping her arm with her other hand to try and stop it. _

_"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me," Hama raised and lowered her hands, and Katara's body went straight as a pole, arms pinned to her side. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body," she flung her arms in a crossed movement, twisted them, and then moved them side to side, Katara's helpless body following the motions. _

_"Stop, please," Katara pleaded with her once she had drawn her down to the ground, tears welling in her eyes, but Hama only cackled once more, the sound evil. _

_So she resided to breathing deeply, curling her hands into fists. The grass around her began to drain color, turning a sickly, dead brown, and angry, tearful eyes rose to the crazed woman still contorting her hands, whose own eyes grew wide with enthrallment. Katara exhaled slowly through her nose and rose from the ground, breaking the hold Hama had over her body. _

_"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!" Katara pulled her hands up, water encircling her. She leaped up and shot her hands out, the water flying out towards Hama, who merely redirected it. While Katara was distracted by her own bending, Hama bent the water out of the trees behind her, turning them into shriveled had been's, and sending the powerful funnel in her direction. _

_But Katara was more powerful than the woman could have ever anticipated. She smacked her hand out against the water wall, causing it to form a half sphere before dissolving to nothing. The shock it gave the woman gave her enough time to wrap two water whips around her, which knocked her off her feet and with a yell, she crashed to the ground. _

* * *

"It was at that moment that Aang and Sokka arrived. Hama Bloodbent them as well and tried to make them fight against myself and each other."

Katara became quiet, shoulders tense, not fully expecting a response from the Avatar. Which was a wonderful thing.

Korra was unsure what to feel, let alone to say. Learning all of this about the one person she had been close to in the compound, the woman who treated her like her own family, it terrified her. She knew Katara had banned Bloodbending shortly after Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had turned the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, but to hear that story, it left the teen speechless.

The rest of the trip back to the White Lotus Compound was dead silent.

* * *

Things are kind of boring right now, aren't they? Don't worry, they'll get more action and become more exciting in the next chapter and all of the ones after. I promise! (I decided I'll start putting my little A/N's down here so you all won't have to deal with them first thing off. Haha ;))

So, first things first, a huge thank you to all of my favorite-ers, alert-ers, subscribers, reviewers; You all are truly awesome! So I hope you like this chapter. I sat here, watching **The Puppet Master** episode of A:TLA over and over again to try and get Katara's Bloodbending story somewhat correct. And as much as I loved the show, listening to Hama _that many times _got pretty difficult to do. But I didn't want to leave anything out.

Reviews' short and long of any kind are welcome, loved, and greatly appreciated! And I will make sure they are all be responded to :)

-Okki


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra._

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"Faith embraces many truths which seem to contradict each other."

-**Blaise Pascal**

* * *

.

第三章

Chapter Three

.

The contents of the small pot bubbled over the crackling fire, steam emitting from the top and curling in thin wisps around it. A table had been set up in the room adjoining to the main room, and the inhabitants were all huddled around it, talking quietly amongst themselves while the three Water Tribe women prepared dinner.

"Korra, would you hand me that seaweed?" Senna motioned over to her left with an elbow, never really taking her attention away from the meat she was spicing.

The fire, generously provided by the otherwise helpless Avatar, popped, and she concentrated a small burst from the tips of two of her fingers while she stretched over, grabbing the bundle her mother had asked for and dropping it into her waiting hand. Senna smiled at her over her shoulder before taking a whale bone knife to the greenery.

It all smelled so wonderful to the starving girl who had been without a homemade Water Tribe meal for several months, and her mouth watered whenever Senna finished slicing through the seaweed and dropped them into a pot of boiling water, rolling around in the currents of hot foam. She lowered her head and breathed in the different scents deeply, a little moan of pleasure escaping her lips.

It was also accompanied by a rather loud growl.

"Seems as though someone is hungry," Katara chimed, laying her hand over Korra's stomach. "Come here for a moment," she beckoned her to follow with a finger.

Korra approached her slowly, almost as though she were coming up on a wild polar-bear pup. She felt her stomach drop to her feet from nerves, hunger completely forgotten, when the old Waterbender handed her the ladle she had been using to stir the pot of sea prunes and turned her around to face the stewing concoction.

"You only need to stir it slowly while it finishes stewing. Don't worry, even the most helpless in the kitchen would be able to do this," Korra watched her with wary eyes, but she only winked knowingly at her and went back to tend to the noodles.

_You forget who you're talking to_, Korra thought bitterly, but nonetheless stuck the ladle in the pot and stirred. However, as she watched the liquid bubble up, she thought of something that would be much more adequate than the piddly little metal spoon. While Katara and her mother were caught up in their own preparations, Korra inconspicuously sauntered away from the fire pit long enough to lay the ladle down on the board turned makeshift counter, skittering back before either had time to turn. She cracked her knuckles and braced her hands sturdily in front of her, lifting them upwards at the wrist, and the murky liquid followed sluggishly. Even though the full moon had passed, Korra could still feel remnants of the unbridled energy being fed into her, flowing gently out of her palms and fingers as she guided the sea prunes around, like the push and pull of the ocean. The movement was gentle, practiced and patient.

But anyone who knew Korra knew she wasn't patient. The past night with her stealthy skills and innumerable amounts of patience must have been a fluke from her lack of sleep or the practical wear down of her body. Maybe she had still been in some kind of shock from having lost her bending, only to regain it soon after. But anyone who knew Korra, the one who was completely back to the hardheaded girl she had always been, knew she wasn't patient. Or gentle, really.

Maybe it was because she had only had her bending back for a little over two days, and she had missed it so much, that caused her hands to move at a brisker pace, twisting around and over themselves, while her mind became consumed with the thought that she _could_ bend once more instead of what it was she was bending.

"Korra, how are those sea...prunes...," Senna's voice faded as she turned to face her daughter, who was now effectively covered in sea prune stew. She sighed and shook her head. "That was supposed to stay in the pot, dear."

"Ladies', is everything alright in here?"

The three women turned around to face the speaker. But once the youngest was facing him, his face went blank before his mouth began to twitch.

"You," Korra looked up at him through her eyelashes, the blue color of her eyes standing out even more against the stew. "You are definitely my kid!" Tonraq guffawed. One large hand was against the door frame, supporting him as tremendous laughter shook his whole being. She only grumbled while her mother drew up a bucket of water and handed her a wet cloth.

"I told you I have no idea how to cook."

.

.

.

Dinner went surprisingly well, and conversation was scarce while each person fully indulged themselves. The sea prune fiasco went unknown to everyone but the four Water Tribe natives and the city dwellers didn't know whether the absence of the dish was something to cheer over or not, but the looks of unabashed relief on the Air Nomad's faces told them it was.

The seconds felt like hours, but soon everyone had drained their dishes and was stuffed to the brim. Appreciative words were passed to the cooks, although one hung her head in shame whenever Tonraq snorted.

"I think it's time these little ones turned in for the night," Pema whispered, adjusting a sleeping Rohan in her arms while trying to also pick up Meelo, who had also fallen asleep and was leaning heavily on her. Jinora rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and Ikki yawned loudly while trying to protest against going to bed.

"That is a good idea. Tenzin," Tenzin turned to his mother, who gestured to a struggling Pema. He stood and crossed over to her, scooping his sleeping son into his arms while she cradled their baby closer to her. "Whenever you two finish putting the children to bed, would you mind coming back? I need to speak with everyone." Katara's voice held a grave undertone.

Tenzin nodded.

"Girls', say goodnight to your grandmother."

Both Airbender's hugged Katara goodnight, as well as Korra, before taking hold of their father's hands as he led them to their bedroom.

Senna and Tonraq began clearing the table, with the help of Asami, who insisted she was more than glad to help, much to the Waterbenders' joy. Korra had offered to help her, but she turned her daughter down gently, insisting she had been through a lot-she was actually just wary to let her anywhere near the kitchen again-and needed to relax. With an agitated huff, she agreed and resigned to sitting back down, curling her legs up to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Mako scooted closer to her. She turned her head towards him and rested her cheek against her raised knees.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You look tired," he took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together, his glove rough against the smooth skin of her palm. It was the first time he had held her hand, and it was enough to make a hot blush trickle over her face and her heart pound. Had it really only been two days since they had spoken those three precious words? Mako leaned forward, only a little, just enough for their foreheads to rest against the other's, and they were in their own world for a moment.

"Okay, eww, come on. Bolin's still here."

For a moment.

Korra's eyes shifted to the side, finding Bolin, jewel green eyes wide and face flushed, staring at the two of them. Pabu was curled warmly around his neck, and he toyed with a loose string hanging from the cuff of his sleeve.

Katara, whose presence had seemed to have been forgotten by the three remaining teenagers, hummed thoughtfully as she watched their interactions.

"You remind me so much of my brother, Sokka," she spoke to Bolin, who managed to turn a brighter pink.

"Uh, I do?" His ears burned and a sheepish grin overtook his child like features. Katara nodded, deciding not to go any further into her explanation and sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap while they awaited the arrival of the others.

It didn't take very long.

Moments after the speaking had ceased, Tenzin and Pema returned, him with his arm wrapped around his wife. Senna, Tonraq and Asami also rejoined them at the table, taking their seats once more. Mako had brought himself into a more suitable position to be around her parents, but still kept Korra close, his arm coming around her, hand resting on the small of her back. Whenever the others weren't fully paying attention, she reached up, placing her hand on the side of his face, but then let it slip down to his neck and pressing a kiss to the spot her hand had abandoned. His skin burned wherever she touched, and when dull red bloomed over his handsome face, he pulled his scarf up over his mouth to try and hide it.

Once they settled themselves, Katara stood slowly, folded hands still remaining in front of her. She regarded each person before her with a steely gaze and her mouth thinned to a straight line as she mulled over her thoughts.

"I suppose you all are wondering why I have asked to speak to you," she began. "But, before I begin with what I need to say, there is someone else who has something important that I believe needs to be shared. Korra," she extended her hand to the young woman who was still wrapped in the Firebender's embrace. He released her, not before giving her an affectionate squeeze, and she reached up to take the old Waterbender's hand, being pulled to her feet by her. "Will you please share what happened whenever you faced Amon?"

Korra grew still, the only noticeable movement being a slight twitch of her fingers. She cleared her throat profusely and unconsciously rubbed a hand up and down her forearm, a nervous habit she had picked up.

"Well, uh, a lot happened," she began lamely, avoiding looking at anyone. She could hear her heartbeat, the blood rushing in her ears, and suddenly the gripping fear that had held her that very day started to claw its way through her, coating her thickly, making her chest heavy and her throat tight. "Amon, he isn't who he said he was. He's a Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, but more importantly, he's a Bloodbender."

"What? How?" Tenzin's shocked voice registered with her while she focused on one of the many breathing techniques he had taught her, attempting to regain control of her frayed nerves.

"He and Tarrlok are brothers, both of them are Yakone's sons," she noted that her hands shook as she spoke, but not only that; as anger and fear ripped through her, her voice fluctuated up and down as they both fought within her for dominance. "Yakone had started training them both in Bloodbending whenever they were very young. And Amon became enraged with him, because one night, he made the two of them use their Bloodbending against each other."

"How do you know all of this, Korra?"

"Mako and I had gone to Air Temple Island, but we were caught by Amon's Lieutenant, so we sneaked in and went up to the attic to find a place to hide. We found Tarrlok locked up in a cell up there. He told us his, _their_, story." She placed a hand against her forehead, remembering the feel of Amon's thumb pressed against it, him blocking her bending, barricading it with his powerful skill. "Amon had become an all-powerful Bloodbender, somehow learning how to bend with his mind. That's how he took away people's bending. He used his power to block it somehow! At least, that's what it felt like when he took mine."

Everyone, other than Mako, was shocked. They knew Amon had been a terrifying person, and one with seemingly great power. But they had yet to hear the full story until that very moment, and it was one that nothing could have prepared them for.

Katara had remained rather still while Korra had spoken, keeping her gaze on her hands so no one would witness the horror that flashed in her eyes as the Avatar retold her experience. Her own tale she had just shared earlier that day with her replayed over and over again in her mind.

Korra fell silent once more, but before anyone else could utter a single word, Katara's voice rang out with such seriousness that any thoughts of words were banished.

"Whenever I was young, I experienced many things that one might call frightening. But nothing ever scared me more than the day I had almost lost Aang," she finally met their gazes', staring at them with a bold determination to tell what needed to be known. "We were in battle with Princess Azula, Zuko's sister, whenever it happened. To enter the Avatar State, the Avatar must let go of all earthly attachments, and it seemed as though I was his," she smiled fondly at this thought. "He had just relinquished what held him back when Azula's lightning struck him from behind, disconnecting not only his, but the Avatar's spirit from the world. Once we had boarded Appa, I worked furiously over him, trying everything I could do to heal him. I had never been happier than when I saw his eyes open that night."

A collective gasp and Tenzin leaned forward anxiously.

"Mother, are you saying that...," Tenzin trailed off, unsure of how to put what he just knew was trying to be said.

"Yes, Tenzin. I am. If the Avatar is critically injured while in the Avatar State, their spirit would become stuck in limbo and the Avatar would cease to exist, the cycle coming to an end."

If Korra had thought she had been frightened by what happened with Amon, then what she was feeling now was pure, unadulterated horror. She had just broken her "spiritual failure" blockade and had finally accessed the Avatar State with the help of Avatar Aang, as well as other past Avatars. Upon ending her tale, Katara's eyes met Korra's, and some kind of unspoken truce was made: _please, stay safe. _Mako came to stand next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his body; Tonraq made a mental note to have a talk with the Firebender later.

It took a few moments for anyone to build up the ability to speak, but Asami's clear voice finally voiced a logical thought.

"I guess having that much power would entail to some kind of retribution."

The old Waterbender nodded, seemingly lost in deep thought.

_Aang, forgive me. She needs a protection that no one will be able to offer her. Spirits please let me be making the right decision._

"I have decided what needs to be done," her eyes shone with her aged knowledge. "Korra, I need you to understand something."

"Anything, Master Katara," the young woman unlatched the young man's arm from around her to move in front of the Waterbending Master.

"I thought I told you the need to call me master had ended," she reprimanded with a teasing lift of her lips, earning a stiff nod from Korra. She took her hands in her own, noticing how they were slightly warmer-it must be the Firebender in her, she thought-and brought the clasped pairs close to her heart. "Understand that the things we do, the things _I _do, are done for your safety." Another nod. "Korra, I'm lifting my ban. Starting next month, I will begin teaching you the ways of Bloodbending."

Her heart began to race at an uncomfortable pace, and her sudden lack of knowledge about breathing made her lungs constrict painfully, but she needed to do something. _Run, run, run, _her mind recited a hundred times over, _run, get away. That's a bad thing. _But her mind and body were on two seemingly opposite wavelengths and she crashed to the ground like a solid block of ice had replaced her insides.

Bolin was the first to react.

"Whoa, whoa...wait. You want to teach Korra how to Bloodbend?" His voice cracked on his last word, but he didn't care enough to consider embarrassment. "She's already pretty tough, and with her whole 'spiritual power' thing, I'll bet she's unstoppable!" Typical Bolin. Ever since they were little, when they were out on the streets had no hope about the next day, he'd always try and lighten the mood with his humorous remarks. Say something funny, it'll take the pain away, if only for a little while. But this wasn't pain. No, the feeling that had taken over the room felt worse than pain. This was unease, fear of the unknown, fear of what they _did _know.

"What kind of heinous idea is this?" Tenzin rose up, standing tall as his voice matched in intensity. His eyebrows knit tightly together over his eyes, and he was more Councilman, more authority, than he was Tenzin. "You banned it for a reason. Bloodbending is a dangerous thing!"

"When placed in the wrong power, yes, it can turn out to be very dangerous," Katara's voice remained steady. "Just like any other form of bending, it is the user who makes it that way; the bending has no mind of its own. It cannot decide to be good or evil, how it will be used. If I didn't believe it would be a good thing for her to learn, I would have never mentioned it."

"B-but, Master K-K-Katara," she'd slap herself for sounding so weak eventually, but she couldn't care less at the moment. "Why? Why do I have to learn it?" panic began to settle deep inside her.

Katara knelt next to the trembling girl, folding her into a warm hug. She may be the Avatar, but she was still a seventeen year old girl who became frightened every once in a while. She stroked the side of her head and rocked the two of them back and forth. She knew Korra was prideful and leery about letting her walls down, about showing weakness, but she needed to let it out eventually, and now seemed as good a time than ever.

"I know it is a scary thing, even scarier whenever you have been the one on the receiving end of it being used for bad. And while the possible good points of it are so hidden by its failed history," she slid her hand under Korra's chin, coaxing her downward eyes to meet hers in some impossible understanding. She understood though, somehow. Bloodbending had been used for purposes of revenge seeking ever since it had been discovered; no one would even consider the potential good that could come of it, too overwhelmed by their fear. "There is no immediate reason to be frightened, child. I will protect you," Her arms wrapped around the girl's body once again, the need for words unnecessary. Comfort was all that was required for now. "I think it is time for us all to sleep." Words other than that were no longer needed. Katara pulled Korra to her feet and helped her take a few wobbling steps, but she seemed to have other ideas than going to her room, that dark loneliness now seeming horrifying to her.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while," she mumbled.

"Korra, dear, it'd be best if you at least tri-,"

"I said I'm staying here!" the Avatar snapped, not paying attention to whoever she had interrupted. "I just want some time to myself."

A sigh of resignation, nods of final understanding, and almost everyone bid the shaken Avatar a good night. But one decided against her "time to myself" firmly.

"I'll stay with you," Mako's voice was one that brooked no argument, molten gold fixated on her.

"Mako, no. You need to sleep," Korra was adamant with her words, anything to push the Firebender away. She _needed _to be alone!

"Korra," he was full of fire, his element fueling his temper. How could she have forgotten he was just as stubborn as she was? But instead of arguing his side further, he went to her, arms already moving to encircle her, protect her from the fears that threatened to imprison her. And she gave in to his heat willingly, completely spent and confused, burying her face against his scarf.

The couple hadn't even noticed the others had left, although Katara had stayed an extra minute, taking in the scene with sad eyes. She knew it scared Korra, but the idea of a fate similar to the one Aang had almost met being somewhere in the brash Avatar's future terrified her. And she would do all she could to ensure her safety, because not only was she a part of her passed husband, she was also Korra, and the Waterbending Master loved her. She retired to her room with a heavy heart.

Mako nimbly untied her wolf tail, allowing the bead clasp to fall to the floor with a clank. His fingers combed through her loose locks, eventually slowing to a stop at the nape of her neck and massaging small circles into the skin with his fingertips. His breath was warm as he sighed against her forehead before pulling away from her, only slightly, just enough to look at her.

"Mako," she whispered. She could feel his eyes burning into her, but she kept her's focused on the red material she had her hands balled up in. "I'm glad you're here," she could feel the beginning sting of oncoming tears, so she screwed her eyes shut. She had shown enough weakness for one night.

"I am too," his hand mimicked what Katara's had done; careful fingers gripping her chin, titling her head up. Sparkling cyan eyes opened, locking with his. "I love you so much, Korra," his other hand cupped the side of her face and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll always protect you."

The first tear didn't make it far because his thumb stopped it, brushing gently under her eye, but the others were close to follow, becoming lost as she hid her face against him. His fingers returned to her hair to comb through it in a soothing manner while he whispered softly to her.

"I'll always protect you."

* * *

Alright! May the critiquing/reviews begin! I'm sorry this is a day late; it's due to my own laziness. Half was typed on my laptop, the other on my phone. I read through it, but it is definitely possible I missed something. My auto correct apparently found it fitting to change actual words to ngkug. What kind of correct is that? This isn't my best work, so bear with me.

Now, a few thank you's are in order. **D12T, thatlazybum, RogueTamer2k7, BowandArrow08, guest (whoever you are), Avatar1294, and Ladylfe,** thank you each for your wonderful reviews! And to all of you subscribers, favoriters, and alert-ers, thank you all too! You guys rock!

I could not resist adding a little Makorra moment; I just love those two so much! But things are picking up pace now. What awaits Korra in the weeks to follow? Keep reading to find out ;)

Until next chapter!

-Okki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra_.

*Shameless Makorra love and an Avatar family moment ensues for a little while ;)

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it."

**-Mary Engelbreit**

* * *

.

第四章

Chapter Four

.

_"You're in my way, Avatar, and you need to be removed."_

_"I told you I would destroy you."_

_"Starting next month, I will begin teaching you the ways of Bloodbending."_

The silence hung around them, thick like the fog over Yue Bay. Tiger seal howls could be heard, echoing over the icy cliffs. It was calming, really, after all of the pent up feelings broke through her expertly built dam and brewed to the surface. Painful at first, but she was now cloaked in the calm after effect that followed shortly after.

Mako had opted to stay in her room with her; she may be the Avatar, and he may be an idiot, but he wasn't about to let her face this on her own. Now the Firebender was fast asleep, his last bit of energy expended on trying to get _her _to sleep. His attempts didn't go without reward though, for she was snuggled securely against him, sinewy arms locked tightly around her waist and lean body curled around her, chest pressed flush against her back. Faded red hung around her neck-protection-but still managed to look bright against the blue of her shirt.

Korra squinted her eyes against the clouded light of the just rising sun that peeked in through her window, focusing on the patterns it made across the floor. Her night had been spent warding off the words that still haunted her dreams, both waking and sleeping. She had considered waking Mako, asking him to talk; maybe hearing his voice would make it go away. But one look at his peaceful face, softer with needed sleep, had made her end up staring helplessly at the open room and listen to his even breathing. He was tired, and so was she, but one of them should get some rest in the least.

Once the streaking light broke through the heavy arctic clouds, spilling into the little room, Korra removed herself from his hold. He grappled with a pillow, otherwise oblivious to her absence beside him, and slept on. A long lost smile brightened her features as she watched him, and she fingered his scarf absentmindedly as she padded over to the window. Rising up on tiptoes, deprived eyes took in the scenery granted before her.

Different hues of pink stretched up high from the heavy clouds as the sun made its slow trek up higher into the light gray sky. It was breathtaking, and she took the moment to just forget about all that troubled her, closing her eyes and shutting herself off-her five senses left her as though brushed away with the wind, leaving an empty shell of a girl once so strong, now striving for relaxation. She wasn't aware of how long she stayed like that, barely registering the soft yellow that now tinted the inside of her eyelids.

"Korra?"

Familiar arms snaked around her once again, but still she stayed as she had been, eyes closed, breathing slow. This was the closet she had come to sleep in three days, and he was bringing her closer to achieving that. He tucked her head under his chin easily and sighed in content when she pressed further into him.

"I'm fine, if that's what you were wondering."

Mako breathed out a denial.

"I was just confused when I woke up to an empty bed. I thought maybe you had left," his words were muffled by her hair, and she felt him smile against the top of her head.

"Because you really need to have that worry," she quipped, craning her neck to try and find him. He beat her to it and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around and pulling her to his chest. It was as though each of her curves were made to fit with the angles of his features and lean muscle. Her arms came up, resting over his broad shoulders and winding around his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"I do," he insisted. "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot, remember?"

She seemed to think this over, but then a true smile that only he seemed to manage to bring out appeared.

"Both are still true. But don't worry, Cool Guy. I kind of like you too much to get rid of you."

She was being more flirty than usual, but Mako didn't want her to stop just yet. So, he thought that if he played his cards right, maybe he could get her to say what he had wanted to hear again.

"You _like _me?" he put on a rather childish act, pouting at the smiling girl in his arms.

She reached her hand around and poked him before bringing her face closer to his.

"I know what you want," she whispered, eyes flitting down to the subtle pout of his lips before back up to his. They glinted with mischief.

A shuddering breath from the closeness, and an "Oh, do you now?" to which she nodded, eyes slipping shut.

_Agni, this isn't what I was expecting,_ but he followed her lead, leaning in closer, their lips almost touching...

And then she was gone.

His eyes snapped open, head whipping around frantically to find her. He finally spotted her at the door, playfully grinning with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Korra!" The Firebender groaned, ready to tackle her, but before he could even make a move, she disappeared, her laughter ringing out as she ran. He thought about chasing her, make her pay for that, but hearing the happy sound her laughter had actually taken on, he decides against it. It had seemed as though she was in a far better mood than she had been last night, whether it be because of him or not, but it made him indescribably happy.

"Catch me if you can!" Her words drifted up the hallway, but she was already gone.

Mako pushed his hair back with his hand and chuckled to himself, following her lead for the second time that morning.

_She'll say it again eventually._

_._

_._

_._

Everything that happened within the confines of the compound hut was silent affairs, everyone still trying to gather their thoughts from the event that had occurred hours ago. Senna and Tonraq huddled close together on the wooden bench pushed against the wall, separated from the rest of the housemates, looks of distress settling on their tired faces. Pema bounced Rohan, who was cooing animatedly, in her arms. That was the only real noise being made. Even the children, who were normally bundles of energy, sat quietly, watching their father as he tilted his tea cup side to side and stared at the empty space in front of him.

The four teenagers, to the adults' best knowledge, had not woken up yet. Katara had been gone out hours ago, giving them a brief excuse that she had an important healing session to tend to in a settlement on the outskirts of the main village. She was, after all, the best Healer in the world, so her presence was requested often at these kinds of things.

A noise reached them, the sound of running, and Tonraq straightened up when his daughter busted into the room. She was trying to catch her breath between laughs, seemingly unaware of the others watching her confusedly. Mako was close to follow, but his eyes met the hard gray that was Korra's father's and stopped, keeping himself a determinedly safe distance away from her. Tonraq couldn't help the cocky smirk.

"You seem happier," he kept his comment nonchalant, but opened his arms wide when she turned and ran to him. He swept her up easily; it was almost like cradling his four year old baby again on the night before the White Lotus sentries took her. Senna joined the little family hug, weaving her fingers through Korra's hair, which still hadn't been pulled back up, and wrapping her other arm around Tonraq's back. It was moments like these that she wishes she could freeze, surround it in a little bubble of water, freeze it, and keep it in her pocket, safe and snug with the choice to go back to it at any time. But things were never that simple; once you become aware of the fact that your only child is bending _three elements _instead of only one, that yes, she is indeed the Avatar-_then you'll be happy to know your search has come to an end_-moments like this become scarce, few and far between all the bad things that are bound to happen.

"I've missed you guys," Korra mumbled. Her response was a hefty squeeze given by Tonraq, making her feel like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Either that or he'd crush her bones, but she couldn't say she'd mind much; she'd willingly become a little puddle of goo if it meant never having to leave them again. Of course, Mako would be required to stay too. She'd waited too long for him to realize that she was right when she had said they were meant for each other. She would not let him go _that_ easily.

Speaking of the Firebender...

"Son, why don't you and I have a little talk outside?"

Oh Spirits.

"Uh, sure," Mako sounded shaky, temporarily losing his 'cool under fire' persona. And had Korra not known what this little talk would more than likely consist of, she'd want to laugh.

Tonraq loosened his hold on her, placing her back on the ground beside her mother so he could go. Mako followed gingerly, glancing back at a torn Korra. She lifted the end of his scarf up, mouthing _your scarf_, but he shook his head, strong posture returning decidedly

"Keep it. I'll be fine. Besides," he laid a hand over his heart and winked at her. "I've got all I need right here now," and he turned then to follow the large Waterbending man outside. Once they were gone, Senna turned to her daughter.

"What was that about?" she asked with a breathy laugh. Korra shrugged, but fondled with the end of the scarf some more.

* * *

Even though the sun was peeking through, spilling over the clouds and the snowy ground, it was cold. Freezing, in fact, and Mako inwardly cursed the fact that the South Pole was a never ending winter-land. Snow had already started to seep in through his thin soled shoes, making him hate it even more. But it was Korra's home, and therefore had some small part of his appreciation.

Tonraq was a big man. He took notice to that very quickly. A big man, who could in fact probably pummel him into a non-existent dust if he were to do something he didn't agree with.

He took a seat on the steps, resting his forearms against his knees. His face held a fairly friendly look, but Mako had learned early in life that looks could be deceiving. That kind face could be hiding a mind that was currently thinking of all the possibilities he had to get rid of him. However, the kind look quickly waned to one of impatience when Mako remained rooted to his spot. He raised a heavy mitted hand-it almost resembled Naga's paw, only blue (and he hoped clawless)-and beckoned him over to him.

Mako took a few tentative steps, cringing each time his feet met with the relentless shock of cold. Tonraq watched the city kid with eyes full of humor; his daughter sure knew how to pick them.

"Boy, I'll go ahead and tell you that no matter how you move, it's not going to get any better for you!" He called out, trying his hardest to bite back the laughs he could feel rising in his throat by covering it up with a round of forced coughs.

And poor Mako couldn't have been more clueless. He took in Tonraq's words as though he meant their talk wouldn't get any better, meaning it was going to be bad for him to start with, and he scampered the rest of the way like a scared elephant rat.

"I assume you know what it is I'm wanting to talk to you about," he clapped his hand on the Firebender's shoulder once he finally settled down beside him, a little on the stiff side, and almost lost his supposed to be strict demeanor when he jumped a little at the contact. Tonraq honestly believed he had to have some kind of nerve problem. "How long have you and my daughter known each other?" Subconscious habit reared its ugly head, and he cracked his knuckles while he waited for his answer.

"A few months," he began, before he added, "sir."

Tonraq grunted and scratched his chin in thought.

_Next question, next question...ah!_

"So you two have been together for a while?" He really wasn't meaning to come off as scary, per say. Give the boy a healthy dose of anxiety just for kicks, maybe. But be someone he'd eternally fear? No, he didn't want that.

"Well, no, sir. We, uh...actually have only been together for three days."

This actually caught some form of interest from the large man. He turned himself fully, angling his legs so they wouldn't jab into Mako's side, and leaned forward, arms back on knees.

"You like her, don't you?" A tiny hint of accusation colored his tone, but he was only looking out for his daughter. The last thing she needed was some heartbreaking player coming around and messing with her already complicated feelings. Mako nodded fervently, gold meeting gray for a fleeting moment, before he adverted his gaze to somewhere in front of him. His hand itched to reach up and tug the scarf he knew wasn't there up, to use it to shield him from the uncomfortable torrent of feelings. "Then what caused the wait?"

If he could will himself away at any moment, now would be the time. It felt as though a vice were placed on his throat, preventing anything from coming in or out, and he soon began to feel dizzy from him forgetting to breathe normally. There was no way he would want to retell what all had occurred from the moment Korra had stumbled into their world to now, especially not to her father, of all people.

_Well, would you like me to start with how she literally told me we were meant for each other, or does the fact that I accused her of acting out of jealousy sound like a more interesting place to start?_

He could just see this conversation ending so well.

"How's your little talk going?"

He'd thank her later-later being when he was out of reach of Tonraq-in some splendorous way.

She was almost all arrogance with the cocky twist to her mouth once again as she strutted out, donning her parka with red hanging out of her hands. His scarf. Almost without thought, she stood on tiptoes and draped it around his neck. Her eyes conveyed all she couldn't say at the moment; _Thought you might need this. _Her attention was ripped from him by a not so subtle cough, and she suddenly seemed to remember something important.

"Right, mom said she needs to talk to you," she finished on a hopeful note, hinting around the message for him to leave. So her mother hadn't exactly asked to talk to him. Her exact words were for Korra to find a way to keep her busy, and in her mind, that translated to spending time with Mako, who was currently being tied up by her father. So, her mom needed to talk to him.

Tonraq wasn't completely taking her bait. She was _his_ daughter, after all, and if she was anything like him, which he_ knew_ she was, then she wasn't being completely honest with him. But he'd entertain her for today, just because she had been through so much in the past few hours. He could give her what she wanted for now, that being time with the Firebending boy she had grown so fond of. So he grumbled while he stood up, brushed the snow from his pants and the bottom of his parka, and, maybe just a little begrudgingly, gave into her wishes. Not because he didn't like the kid; Spirits knows he hadn't given him a reason not to yet. But he had spent so much time away from his daughter, missed a lot of important moments in her life because she was busy with training that wasn't entirely necessary. Before he left, he let the words he had been saving for the ultimate end of their talk become parting words for the moment, if only to ease Mako's nerves.

"Mako, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I like you, so you can relax," the laughs he had been restraining finally came forth when he finished speaking and he noticed how Mako had exhaled a breath neither of them even knew he was holding. Tonraq gave Korra a one armed hug, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head, patted Mako on the shoulder one more time for good measure, to which he didn't jump at this time, much anyways, and went back inside.

A playful tug at his collar before her questioning began. "So, what did the two of you talk about?"

Mako thought for a moment about just shrugging her curious antics off like he used to, telling her it was nothing important, but the last thing he wanted to do was to start their relationship off with not telling each other things. Besides, she'd find out about it eventually.

"He was asking questions about our relationship."

Korra became interested in his scarf and fumbled with it. He thought he could just barely make out the tell-tale signs of a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"It was actually getting interesting, too," he spoke easily about the situation that just occurred, would still occur whenever he wasn't in the protection of her. But he was in a noticeably better mood since she was there. "He had just asked what took us so long," an anticipating gaze was offered to him. He lowered his head, similar to the way he had done the night he found her up and about, admiring the full moon, but didn't whisper in her ear this time. "That's when you barged out here."

"Oh," she chuckled and backed up, away from his reach. "Well, alright. You owe me now."

"Do I?" he quirked an eyebrow as his lips tilted upwards.

She nodded and wiggled a finger, prompting him to come closer. When he did so, she brought her lips as close to his ear without actually making contact with the sensitive flesh.

"I gave you a few more days to live, so now you owe me."

Mako pulled back, gold eyes alight with something akin to desire.

"And how do you propose I do that, Avatar Korra?"

Bringing herself closer one more time, she whispered lowly in his ear. "Spar with me."

That definitely caught him off guard.

"What?"

She had already bolted down the stairs and had managed to get a few feet of distance between them before turning back to him, cracking a grin at his confused expression.

"There's an obstacle course on the other side of the compound! We can spar there!" Her voice grew quieter as she moved farther away, presumably already headed towards there.

"This girl is crazy."

* * *

I Makorra'd. Again. I can't seem to resist. Well, actually, I can. But last chapter was a little one the darker, sadder, angst-ier side, so I wanted a little happiness for a moment. Next chapter is far from being happy, I can go ahead and tell you that (for all of you action lovers reading this.)

So, chapter 4. Feelings on it? Review! Please?

A big thanks to my reviewer's, especially **guest; **they pointed out a very good point to me. So thank you, whoever you are. I really appreciated your wonderful review! :) And thanks as well to **Syrina** and **TheSealer,** my two newest reviewers :D And to the readers' who favorite and subscribe and story/author alert, well, I'm pretty sure by now, since this is the fourth chapter, you've figured out I thank you cause you're just awesome! All of you.

Review, please, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Okki


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra._

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"To overextend yourself is to invite defeat."

**-G. William Domhoff**

* * *

.

第五章

Chapter Five

.

They stood in their respective places, already moving their bodies' in the familiar stances they often adopted during Pro-Bending. The tape around her hands itched, but it was a comfort, a reminder she was whole once more. His jacket and scarf had been abandoned, as well as her parka, leaving him in a ratty white undershirt and her in her normal Water Tribe tunic. A trail of goose bumps broke out along his exposed skin, but she seemed perfectly at ease in the frigid temperature.

"You think you can beat me, Avatar?" He was baiting her, and she fell for it, like always.

Korra scoffed. "You just worry about yourself, City Boy."

First strikes are never calculated to land the blow perfectly; they're messy and misaimed. And that was what was expected from the arc of fire that burned overhead. It blazed brilliantly against its white backdrop, orange and yellow licking outwards harmlessly above her.

"Nice try!"

Mako heard the mocking tune to her words, but his mind was elsewhere. Fire being your natural element was always a powerful thing to experience. It was like a separate heartbeat. He could feel the familiar heat pooling within him, starting somewhere deep in his stomach and branching throughout his veins, homing in at his hands. Sparks flickered at his palms, his fingers, but he restrained himself. _Let her get have the next hit,_ he told himself. It would make it all the easier to find a crack in her defense. But she also made it a little too easy for him.

She threw herself into her attack with every ounce of focus she had, giving him really no time to counterattack. It burst from her fisted hands, expanding fluidly as it approached him. It seemed as though she had combined the two elements she favored, giving the flames the fluidity that he thought only water could ever possess. He jabbed his arms out expertly, the fire now following his lead, and flexed them up. The flare danced across his hands, the fire's luster began to dissipate at his will, fading to a few wisps before fizzling out, and he spotted his opening. His opponent was shaken from the amount of force she had used. She was slumped over a fraction at the torso and panted heavily, almost as though she had run the expanse of Republic City several times.

But he was too involved now to back down, no matter the circumstance. The pressure of the heat he had withheld until that very moment surged beneath his skin, aching for the release it was now presented. It permeated the barrier he had put up, and he jumped up, the elevation from the stone encasing around the training circle he had retreated against during her attack giving him some leverage. With a swift kick of his foot, another wide arc of fire was produced by him, but this one was precise, aimed towards the intended target.

It was a direct hit.

Korra fell backwards from both shock and the unsteadiness that caused tremors in her muscles. Her eyes widened as the heat wave passed over her, mere inches from her unguarded face.

Mako was still unsure of her placement, vision temporarily blinded by the bright orange before him. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his face and bare arms, and his chest heaved from his exertion. He swiped a hand across his forehead and allowed his eyes to slip shut, reveling in the silence that had followed his attack. Wait, silence. Korra was _never _silent; she was already back up at this kind of moment, fists up and bouncing around on the balls of her feet, ready to attack again. His eyes flew open.

That was when he saw her.

Korra was on her back, lying in the snow. Her arms were spread out on either side, and he could barely make out the shivering rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly.

"Korra!" he raced over to the fallen girl and knelt down beside her. Snow seeped in through his pants, chilling him to the bone. She turned her head towards him. She was also sweaty, and her hair had pried its way out of the side clasps, sticking to her neck. Her face was flushed, a warm red faintly coloring her tan cheeks. He wasted no time in tugging her up by her wrists, bringing his arms around her once she was in a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"You've gotten better," she sounded distantly impressed. "You actually knocked down the Avatar."

"That didn't answer my question," he growled against her head, smoothing down her messy hair. But she wasn't going to have any of that, and viciously ripped herself away from him, scooting across the stone ground until there was a considerable amount of space between them.

"You've got to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Fussing over me so much!" she yelled out as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. And, to an extent, it was. Korra wasn't your typical person, and therefore didn't agree with being treated as such. And a constant doter of a boyfriend was something for typical girls, kind of like Asami. She liked Asami, and if this is the kinds of things Mako did during their relationship, she'd have to commend the heiress; she honestly didn't understand how she could have dealt with it. She crossed her arms under her chest and huffed. "And here I thought you knew better by now."

Mako brought his hand up to the bridge of nose, rubbing it in irritation, and to hopefully feign indifference in hopes of hiding the scowl creeping along his features.

"I'm just concerned about you," his sigh that followed was the sound of defeat.

The look in her eyes softened a little, but she wasn't about to back down.

"That's really nice of you..but, I don't need anyone's concern. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Mako," she stood up and skirted around the edge of the training circle, facing him the entire time with hard eyes flecked with apology.

"I never said you weren't," he followed suit, more than ready to escape the awkward semi-fight they had emersed themselves in. Or more so, she had initiated it and he just got caught up in it, like usual. If this was a fight, he thought, it was far from their first. But there just seemed to be a difference in it; was it because they were together now? He shook his head furiously and headed in her general direction, where it seemed she had finally come off of her high ostrich horse. "Listen, things right now are-,"

"Complicated?"

"Okay, I get it. Very funny, but that's not what I was going to say," he deadpanned. "No, things are different now. We're...different." He mentally slapped himself. He has told her he loves her several times already, and they've kissed as well. Why, for the love of Spirits, was he so awkward around her? Sure, he didn't possess his baby brother's charisma and easy ability to talk to girls, but this was _Korra_, not...he stopped that train of thought fast. It was Korra, and she was the Avatar. Honestly, had anyone asked him if he ever believed he would meet the Avatar, he probably would have laughed in their face. He breathed out, his chilled breath coming out like a little puff of smoke. "I don't know. I guess I'm having a hard time accepting everything. I just feel like you could do better," he felt a tiny niggle of shame for making this about him, but it was honestly how he felt. Why would she, the _Avatar _of all people, possibly want to be with him, a street rat?

"Mako-,"

"Avatar Korra!"

The young lovers glanced away from one another, finding one of the White Lotus sentries approaching where they were. The young guard stopped short of actually stepping past the barrier and into the training circle-Mako had to wonder if maybe that was a rule-and bowed his head in a rushed movement before throwing a gloved hand back in the direction he had come from.

"Sifu Katara has returned from the settlement, and she wishes to speak with you. She says it's urgent." He departs after his order was completed.

Korra seemed as though she were Earthbended in place, completely unmoving and face taking on a startling paler shade. Mako was fast to act, coming up in behind her, allowing his hands to reach for while numbing fingers drew meaningless patterns along the bend of her elbows. She shivered at this, leaning back into him the slightest bit. She may not need anyone's concern, but there were times where she'd need their support. He made it his goal to make sure she always had that from him.

.

.

.

Soon enough, darkness slipped over the compound, the night having snuck up on them while they were unaware. Korra went to her room early, giving everyone the practiced excuse that she was tired, and she was, just in a different sense than they thought.

While the dim glow from the little sliver of silver that hung in the sky streaked through the window and across her floor, her thoughts went to the conversation she had had with Katara. Her Waterbending Master had been so understanding about her fears, but it seemed she was rather adamant about her choice. It all made Korra almost wished the full moon never came back around. The bed suddenly seemed more and more inviting, an escape from that which was around for a small amount of time. All she needed to do was crawl under the covers and never come out.

Naga seemed to sense the attitude shift. The polar-bear dog clambered over to her master as fast as she could manage in the small space she occupied and laid her head down on the bed. She nudged her with her muzzle, licking her arm lovingly.

"Oh, Naga," Korra wrapped her arms around her pet. "Don't worry girl, I'm fine." The young Avatar scratched her behind her ears, earning an affectionate whine from her. Soon the large animal became victim to sleep, snoring softly. Her head now rested in Korra's lap, and her head on top of Naga's. She buried her face against the soft white fur, just beginning to feel the fact that she was so tired seep into her mind.

Down the hall, just about three doors down from where Korra had finally slumbered off, there was another having their own complications with sleep.

Senna tossed around in their bed, unable to shake the image of her daughter's scared face out of her mind. She had supplied her with words of comfort and a warm hug before she had went to bed, but she felt like it wasn't enough.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Tonraq looked at his wife, worry clear on his face. Senna closed her eyes and shook her head, which was not what he was hoping for. He easily embraced her, holding her the way he had many times after their little girl had been taken from them. His comfort, while sweet, wasn't enough. He was well aware of what she needed, and so with steady hands he pulled the covers away from both of them and carefully lifted her from the bed. "You should go see her," he murmured, giving her temple a sweet kiss before turning back to the bed. He didn't lie back down until she left, which she indeed did.

The walk to Korra's room was a bit short. While she didn't want to be separated from her ever again, at least not in the way they had been, Senna found herself wondering if she should have thought through something to say to her. However, once she reached the door, her mind was made up.

"This is my daughter," she made herself very aware of that. Cautious at first, she knocked her fist lightly against the door, but when she received no answer, she pulled it open slightly. The sight before her made her heart swell.

Korra had fallen asleep sitting up, head resting against Naga, who was propped against her legs, asleep as well. There was really no way of telling how long she had been like that, but judging by the way her mouth was agape, much like the way it went whenever she would sleep as a baby, Senna didn't doubt it had been for a little while. The sight wasn't far from being almost pitiful, in a heartbreaking way. Korra was in need of someone, whether she said so or not didn't matter. Someone to hold her through the rough nights, to soothe her tempestuous emotions, to just be there. She needed her mother. Senna crossed the room, her bare feet padding quietly with her movement, and stopped in front of the girl. It was as though she were watching a younger version of herself, maybe not by actions-she had gotten her personality from her father, there was no doubting that. Korra was graced with the same chestnut color of hair and strikingly bright cyan eyes as her mother, the same height, and while all those years spent training with the best-of-the-best benders from all four Nations had built up muscle, underneath all of that was a slight figure she had inherited from her as well. Senna stroked her hair back from her forehead, which caused the girl to stir. Her eyes started to flutter, still evidently heavy with sleep.

"Korra?" The tan skinned woman stopped her hand, instead letting it rest softly on top of her daughter's head.

Korra groaned out a tired sound, really wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep, that crawl under her covers and never come out sleep, but the person standing in front of her begged for her attention silently, and she figured she couldn't ignore them. So she scrubbed her palms vigorously over her eyes in an attempt to rub the sleep away, having to blink rapidly afterwards because the action made her vision bleary. Once she could make out the identity of who was standing there, she didn't know whether to be pleased that Naga was blocking any attempt of moving or not. If the polar-bear dog had not been there, she would have been wrapped around them by now.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

Hearing Korra's sleep-ridden voice brought a smile to her face that Senna didn't know she had in her anymore. She took the empty spot beside Korra.

"How are you feeling?" She kept as quiet as possible, not wanting any noise to carry to the others who were fast asleep.

"Fine," Korra sounded unsure of her word; Senna could tell she was having some sort of internal battle with herself. She'd make sure it stopped right here, no matter what.

"Korra, I want to tell you something," she enclosed her hands around Korra's, holding on to them securely. If it relied on this to keep Korra surfaced, keep her from allowing herself to drown in everything she was feeling that remained locked deep in her heart, then she'd hold on to her forever. "You are my daughter. To me, you're not the Avatar. You're Korra, my beautiful Korra," by now the tears had begun to brim against the edges of both of their eyes, and Senna let go of her hands and cupped her face with a delicate caress. "And I love you, so much."

Korra, decidedly so, could not hold herself together any longer, the fine stitches she had worked to keep her whole around the edges slipping away as though they never existed, and she collapsed into her mother's waiting embrace, dry eyes a thing of the past. Senna patted her hair down and hugged her tighter whenever she felt her shaking. It had been so many years since she had properly seen her daughter, and this moment was theirs. The world could share the Avatar with her mother for just a night.

* * *

_"Mommy, look!"_

_Korra wobbled as she skidded to a halt in front of Senna. She had a wide grin that showed off the new teeth that were just coming in. _

_"What is it, dear?" Senna propped the broom she had been using against the wall, giving her full attention to the excited toddler. _

_Her smile only managed to grow wider, and she backed up a little before showing off her newly __acquired skill. She curled one tiny hand into a tight ball, pumped her first into the air, and..._

_"Oh my Spirits," she whispered in disbelief._

_A rock the size of her head had pried itself free from the floor, following every movement Korra made. Her daughter, a_ Waterbender,_ had just Earthbended._

_"I'm the Avatar!" Korra cheered excitedly. The rock fell back to the ground. _

_Senna couldn't believe it. Her daughter, the Avatar?_

_"Tonraq!"_

* * *

And, end scene! For now, only for now.

Reviews are welcomed, no matter how long and no matter what said :) I love hearing what you all think. These past memories I include within the chapters, do you like them? Yes? No? Tell me in a review! Please, of course. I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 4, **BowandArrow08**and **Oz the** **Magician**. They made me smile :) I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment of Bloodbender.

Until next chapter!

-Okki


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra._

A/N: I know I_ said_ I'd keep these at the bottom, but this is kind of important. This chapter is going to contain many, many, many key points leading to major events that will happen later in the story, but it's also kind of like a tiny back story filler for some characters. So, with that in mind, please enjoy!

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"Something is unfolding, being revealed to me...I can be part of without making any effort at all. I don't have to keep up with anyone, run as fast, aim as well, make loud explosive noises, decode messages, die on cue..."

-**Margaret Atwood**

* * *

.

第六章

Chapter Six

.

"It's like you're a little girl again."

Korra maneuvered herself closer to her mother, not completely ready to let go. If winter smelled like anything, it was definitely like her. She had always had a special scent to her that drew Korra close this night, comforting in its own way whilst taking her back to simpler times whenever she didn't have a care in the world.

"Remember how I would try to braid your hair? You always fought me, already insisting it was better pulled up," Senna chuckled and drew her fingers through her hair, the silky strands slipping around them softly, settling around her shoulder when her hand abandoned them. She felt Korra nod against her shoulder and she held her closer.

Korra's arms, which had been resting rather uselessly at her sides, came up to wrap around her neck, effectively pulling her up into her lap. She snuggled her head against the soft fur around the collar of her mother's parka-why was she wearing that?-and felt as though the troubles plaguing her mind, body, her very _soul _melted at her touch. It was almost like she had the hands of a Firebender and all of her worries were nothing more than a coating of thick ice.

The moment was interrupted whenever Senna removed her hands from her daughter's back to reach behind her neck and unclasp Korra's. She held her by her forearms, eyes searching deep within a pair that matched her's perfectly.

"Come outside with me for a minute," she whispered and let her hands slip down to hold fast to Korra's and draw her up from the warm confines of the covers that she had desperately wanted to bury herself under. But now that feeling of a need to escape wasn't necessarily gone, but easier to ignore. Rather it had become a little ember flickering inside of her than the blazing inferno that had recently torn throughout.

Her hand came loose from Senna's, reaching for the parka that hung on the hook on the wall and shoving her arms through the sleeves. With her being led around attached to her mother, it did almost feel like she was a little girl again. She could remember seeing her first otter penguin, going out for the first Winter Solstice once she was big enough, the snowstorm that hit on her third birthday...her mother had held her hand through each big moment of her life that she could remember. And the day that The Order of the White Lotus came to take her to the compound, she no longer held her hand. Instead, she was cradled against her, head buried amongst the fur of their parkas. Being the Avatar was _exciting_! Leaving her parents while still so young, that wasn't so exciting, so she held on tighter. She and Senna stepped out in the falling snow.

"Here," Senna stopped her from going any further, lowering herself to the snow covered step. "Sit beside me." Her smile was warm, and the moonlight cast a glow on her hair, creating a halo of pale white around her head, making her look like the angel Korra knew wholeheartedly that she was. Korra sat, instinct taking over, and curled against her mother's side. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them and let her body simply fall to the side, head resting in the crook of her neck. Senna's hand came to rest on the side of her head, wiggling her fingers along the fine hairs around the front of her ear. The feeling of the gentle application made chills run through her body, and Korra had to suppress the giggles trying to sneak out. "Turn around."

It had confused Korra, what exactly the motive was behind her mother getting up in the middle of the night to come to her bedroom, only to lead her outside to sit on the steps in front of the house. But as her hands brushed her hair back, separated it in the middle, began to tie intricate, loose braids in it, Korra thought she may understand. It was long overdue; they had never gotten the chance to bond, not_ really_. She had constant daydreams throughout the years, wondering what it would have been like to do this with her, do that with her. Maybe sit and have tea while a snowstorm raged behind the walls of their little hut, talking and draping all of the blankets over them, leaving none for her dad. But he could have joined too, completing their little family portrait. Her hair ended up tied along the nape of her neck, held in place by delicate fingers.

"I've missed you so much, mom."

A smile, the hands abandoned her hair, and she was once again wrapped up in her embrace.

"I've missed you so much, too."

.

.

.

The trip back to her bedroom was deliberately slow. Neither mother nor daughter wanted to leave the other at the moment, but they were both tired, and rest was calling for them, tugging against their bodies. There was still the morning to spend time together, anyways. With a kiss goodnight pressed to her cheek, Korra waved her goodbye as her mother slipped back into her room and closed the door.

Turning around, fully intent on going to bed _properly_, she was met with yet another surprise of the night.

The placid Firebender was perched on the edge of her bed, bare hands covering his face. Korra could only think of a handful of times she had seen him not donning the finger-less gloves, but that wasn't what befuddled her. As she examined his figure closer, squinting against the dark, the barely perceptible shake of his shoulders finally came to her attention.

"Mako?"

He didn't raise his head; the only acknowledgement that he had heard her was the abrupt stillness of his shoulders, his entire body. She stayed in her place, halfway between being in the room and back out in the hall, not too sure what was going on. Mako had stayed with her that one night, and for that she was extremely thankful. But this was a first, something she wasn't sure how to handle.

"I've been arrested before," his voice was even. It brought Korra out of her shock, sort of; his statement served to do that a bit as well, though. "Bolin was sick, and there was nothing else I could do...," he began to lose his calm, and she noticed the shake returning.

She closed the door, fully encasing the two of them in full darkness. The moonlight through her window illuminated the parts of his angular face that was visible from the sides of his hands, made the edges of his black hair turn silver. She knelt down on her knees before him, still giving him a certain amount of space in case he didn't want her too close. Her hands went to settle on her shins and she rocked back on her heels. She didn't speak.

"I stole food from a street vendor once. It was winter, and the shelter was full. We didn't have anything, and Bolin...he just watched me with those green eyes, and I knew he was hungry. So, I did what any big brother would do. I found a way to make it better." He started to move his hands, seemingly conflicted about whether to show his face or not. Korra wished he would. "He and I joined up with the Triad soon after we became orphans."

"I know," it was the first words she had spoken to him since she found him. She recalled them leaned against Naga during their relentless search for Bolin; he had revealed so much to her, all while hiding behind that scarf.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt," he chuckled mirthlessly. "I'll never forget his face when he figured out I was a Firebender. He took me to a back alley and forced me to try bending lightning. I was so scared," he finally, _finally _looked up from his hands. Korra almost reared back from the sight. His amber eyes glistened in the dim light with tears that he seemed intent on holding back, and his expression was so distraught; it absolutely devastated her.

She lunged up, latching on to him and holding on ferociously. His arms snaked around her, one below her shoulder blades, the other around her waist, but he didn't pull her to him in some frenzy of emotion. He remained seated where he was, leaving the decision fully up to her. Korra rested her head on his shoulder, her face against the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared, Korra," he whispered into her hair. She ran a soothing hand up and down his back and shushed him.

"You will _never _have to go back to that kind of life," her words were soft, warm breath fanning across him. She gave his exposed collarbone her attention, lowering herself down to let her lips feather over the skin. It was the most intimate move made between them. "You _or _Bolin. I will make sure of that." She heard a quiet sniffle, and her worst thought was confirmed whenever she peered at his face.

The tears streaked down his pale cheeks, and she knew he didn't want her to see him so vulnerable, but her logic was that he had been there for her when she was at her weakest for the past few days already, her pillar of strength. He could stand a little support himself. So when she reached up and cupped his face between her hands, wiped the tears away with her thumbs, and he didn't struggle or fight her, her heart soared and cracked a little at the same time. He held her gaze unnervingly; she really wasn't too good with this, but she was rather determined to take his pain away, whatever it took. Running her hand along the underside of his chin to wipe away the tears that had collected there, she moved away from him and pushed him until he was lying down.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He sat back up and watched her as she shrugged off her parka and tossed it aside, protests already forming. She only stared at him with a no nonsense look in her eyes and placed her hands against his chest, shoving him back down with an undetermined amount of force and crawled over him, settling on the side of the bed that was against the wall. She knew very well he could get up and leave if he so wished, which is why she hadn't trapped him in, giving him the option to do so.

He didn't even budge.

She reached out and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Why did you come here?" She wasn't being accusatory, and she certainly wasn't angry at him, just curious.

He expected that question to arise at some point, but what would he say to her? He had felt desperate for her attention, wanted to just be near her, to know he was good enough and that she loved him, and so his ambitions led him here.

"I wanted to know that I was good enough," he revealed shamefully, avoiding her eyes at all costs. If he were to see his one of greatest fears reflected in those blue orbs, he didn't know what he'd do.

Korra was confused, not that she'd mention that. His statement didn't really make much sense to her, and she wracked her brain to think of what he could possibly be talking about. She scanned through some of their past conversations, but he had never really allowed it to focus on him except for...

Oh.

_I just feel like you could do better._

She could have smacked herself, maybe him too. How could she forget that? She hadn't gotten to scold him for saying that because of the stupid sentry interrupting them. He thought she could do better than _him_, the one person she had fallen for in an instant, and the one who meant the world and more to her. And he called her crazy. She held on to his shoulders so she could pull herself up against him. The action didn't get him to look back up-oh, we're going to be stubborn, huh?-so her hand went back to his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Mako, are you crazy? You're_ more _than good enough. I mean, come on, I've liked you since I met you," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're everything that I could ever ask for, and then some," as if to prove her point, she placed her lips against his forehead, staying there for a few minutes, just letting the silence-and hopefully realization-embrace them. "Why would you even think you weren't?" She was oddly hurt because of this. This amazing man obviously didn't know how wonderful he truly was, how much he meant to her. But then she was disappointed in herself. Even though she knew he did, he had been doing so well in making sure a day didn't go by that he didn't reinforce that he loved her. She hadn't even told him she loves him ever since she professed it back on the cliffs.

_Some great girlfriend you are, Korra,_ she thought ruefully.

Mako lifted his own hand and laid it over her's.

"I can't say I was the nicest to you when we first met."

Korra swallowed her rebuttal for now. He needed to get all of it out.

"I accused you of using my brother to get back at me."

"That could have been the case. I mean, I wasn't, but since that whole confession thing had just happened, it wasn't abnormal for you to think that."

"I threatened to end our friendship-,"

"You were defending Asami, Mako. There was nothing wrong with that."

"Would you stop defending what I've done?" He raised his voice, suddenly frustrated, whether at her or himself, neither was sure.

"No!" her temper rose to match. There was no way she was going to let him go on thinking so poorly of himself. "Just because those things happened doesn't mean you're not good enough. You and Bolin were my first friends once I got to Republic City, and my first human friends. Until I met you guys, I only had Naga, who I love very much," Korra said pointedly whenever the animal raised her head. She grunted in satisfaction and settled back down to sleep.

"Bolin was actually your friend before I even considered it."

Korra grumbled in irritation. "Dear Tui and La, would you quit it?" she secured his face between her palms and kissed him, making sure she got some kind of response from the depressing Firebender before pulling away. "Bolin was my best human friend, and now he's like a brother to me. So, of course I love him. But I _love _you, if that makes any sense. More than I thought I could ever love another person, and let me tell you, that's a lot to feel," she inwardly cheered out of triumph for having told him that. Confessing such deep things made her slightly uneasy, and sure they were an unlikely couple; who could expect the duo who fought basically every day to actually get together? But by her reasoning, they were imperfectly perfect for one another, and that's all that mattered. She lay on her side, curled up against his chest, and her hand went to his head, pushing back his thick black hair. "There is no better than you," She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you."

_She finally said it._

.

.

.

Morning rushed in a little too fast for the Avatar's approval, but she knew what had to be done.

She had carefully extricated from Mako's hold, not fully surprised whenever all of her jostling roused him. A quick peck and assurance that she'd return very soon allowed him to rest easily yet again.

Her parents and the Air Nomad family were already awake. Pema and Senna could be heard bustling around in the little makeshift kitchen while they prepared breakfast, Tenzin sat at the table, perfectly poised while he read the paper. Ikki and Meelo ran from Tonraq, who had covered himself in white fur pelts and was apparently pretending to be some snow monster while the oldest only sighed before sticking her nose back in her book. Katara was awake too; she sat at the head of the table, rocking Rohan slowly while he gurgled and flailed his tiny hands around.

_May as well do it._ She cleared her throat rather loudly, getting the attention from the two adults and studious child. "Um...good morning," she greeted, a little awkwardly, hand already connecting with her forearm from force of habit.

Tenzin nodded his head, muttering something that sounded like, "Good morning, Korra," before returning to his paper. Whatever he was reading must be enthralling, she mused.

Jinora beamed vivaciously at her, always happy to see her favorite "sister."

"Good morning, Korra. I hope you slept well," Katara had been so worried for her well-being since all of her plans had basically been thrown at her at once and wanted nothing more than for her to get a good night of sleep.

"I did. Thank you," _now is as good a time as ever._ "Katara, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Of course," she looked as though she was about to stand, but Korra quickly halted her.

"Right here is fine. I think everyone else should hear this too."

By now, Tenzin had laid his paper down on the table, eyeing the girl standing at the door curiously. Tonraq had also stopped his pursuit of the Airbending babies, who both slid and stumbled, toppling over themselves and onto the floor.

The old Waterbender spoke no more, a silent go ahead for the Avatar to continue.

Korra sighed heavily. "I thought about what you said to me yesterday, and you were right. There's a lot I am going to face that I will have no way of preparing for," admitting defeat, in a sense. More like weakness and it made her ego shrivel inside of her. Never before did she even entertain the idea of such. "But there is also a lot that I can. So I will return to Republic City and help fix what Amon destroyed."

Katara nodded in understanding. "That is a very noble decision, Korra. You have turned into quite the great Avatar." She took notice of the humble smile that took hold of the girl's most recent rigid expression, softening the hard lines.

"I wasn't finished," she knew she wasn't speaking out to be rude, but still felt the urge to bow her head respectfully to signify such. "Whenever the new moon comes, expect for me to come back. Master Katara, I am willing for you to teach me Bloodbending," she locked eyes with her Waterbending Master. Her body felt hot, and the gripping fear held onto her stomach like a vice, shaking it around until she felt nauseous. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. If she had any hope of preserving herself, of protecting what she considered hers, then she'd become a faithful student.

This time, whenever Katara stood, Korra didn't stop her. She brought the girl closer to her with the arm that didn't hold her youngest grandson, patting her on the back.

"I am truly sorry it has ended up with something like this," she began remorsefully. "But, I couldn't be more proud of you, Avatar Korra."

Korra didn't cry, _wouldn't _cry. She had done enough of that for a while, anyways. But she felt a new sense of pride swell through her, one that was not boastful, but that was focused on protecting the ones she loved, protecting her people, her world, and that sat her responsibilities as Avatar on a higher pedestal than she had originally. She met the tearful eyes of her mother, who stood at the end of the table with a pot of stewed sea prunes in her trembling hands. Korra wished that she would smile; they'll get to spend more time together very soon! The circumstances that provoked that event wasn't the greatest at all, but it would still happen.

Korra didn't smile either.

* * *

And...cut! I'll keep this SSTTP (short, sweet, and to the point.) This was difficult for me to write, just because I didn't_ know_ what to write. I almost felt like banging my head on the keyboard and posting that (because that'd be real acceptable.) But, alas, this was what came from my limited creativity.

Thank you reviewers', favoriters, subscribers, alert-ers...you all seriously make my day! Don't hesitate to review/critique this, I love any and all things you guys say :) No matter the length, or what is said (just as long as it's not mean. Mean things are never fun...)

Also, who else saw the Book 2 spoilers from SDCC? cop!Mako? (yes, please!) That did not help my patience...at all! Are you all excited for it? Tell me **_allll_** about it! :)

So, until next chapter, my awesome readers!

-Okki


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra_

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence."

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

.

第七章

Chapter Seven

.

Republic City was, yes, still in shambles, but somehow better. It was though, under the tyrant Amon's reign, a tarp had been draped over it, trapping all of the fear and uneasiness. Those feelings constructed the buildings, made up the sky. And now, it was better.

The Avatar's re-arrival to the city brought about more supporters than her first public speaking. Some of those who had followed Amon and his non-bender regime now stood at her side. Cheers erupted through the crowd as she took her place behind the podium, camera bulbs already firing off.

"Avatar Korra, do you believe Amon could still be at large?"

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Will you join the police on their search for Amon and Councilman Tarrlok?"

"Avatar Korra, what will you do about the people who lost their bending?"

She steadied herself with a breath before delving into her mind for the answers they sought. "Honestly, I'm not sure whether Amon is still out there, somewhere," the microphone squealed at her closeness. "But, the fact that he turned out to be a liar doesn't help him at all. I don't know if I will join the police yet. It seems as though Chief Saikhan and Beifong has this under control," her hand swept over to where the Chief and former Chief stood rigid, a common scowl on the latter's face. Ever since Lin had regained her bending, she seemed to hold herself higher, appreciating now what the benders' take for granted. Their element. "As for those who have lost their bending, there will be an assembly during the re-opening of the Pro-Bending arena. Everyone is welcome."

"Avatar Korra, what will happen during this_ assembly_?" The skepticism in the mousy man's voice was very evident. He pushed his glasses up his nose and posed his camera to catch the perfect moment.

"I will return everyone's bending!" Korra struck her fist against the podium.

_Click. _Perfect moment.

.

.

.

"I'm starving!" Bolin complained and clutched his stomach in mock pain.

"Well, whose fault is it that someone didn't eat before we left the South Pole?" Asami teased the Earthbender, poking him in the arm. Mako quirked a curious eyebrow at the exchange between his brother and the non-bender, but shrugged it off as a mere friendly exchange.

Bolin hunkered down, wide shoulders hunched, and pouted. "I don't like sea prunes," he grumbled indignantly, grinning submissively whenever Korra threw him a look over her shoulder. But he then he instantly brightened whenever a thought struck him. "I know! Let's all go to Narook's and have a Team Avatar reunion dinner!"

"We've never been apart to_ have_ a reunion, Bo."

"Hello, it's a reunion with the city," he spread his arms out wide, turning in circles. "We've been gone for like, ever."

"It was three days," Mako groaned with an exasperated sigh. One hand trekked through his hair while the other tugged the red fabric unconsciously closer to his mouth to ward off the chill sweeping over the quartet. Winter had reached Republic City, and a light flurry of new snow spit from the twilight sky and dusting across the streets. "We can go, though," Mako finally gave in to Bolin's pleading eyes and insistent begging.

The green eyed boy beamed happily, the thought of food he could actually tolerate making him giddy. He jumped in front of the unsuspecting Avatar and gripped her in a platypus-bear hug that could almost rival her unchecked brute strength. "Team Avatar is back in action!" He twirled the tan skinned girl around and around and she tossed her head back, and true sound of enjoyment bubbling up from her throat.

Once back on her feet and steadying herself, and after swatting Mako's hands away when he questioned if she was okay, Korra spoke.

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

Korra furled and unfurled her hands. "I need to go and talk with Tenzin. I was being serious today when I said I would return people's bending at the arena re-opening," she jutted her chin out defiantly when Bolin looked on the verge of a string of protests, which silenced him. She waved a hand to them and turned to leave when a halting hand on her shoulder stopped her. His eyes were like melted gold, scrutinizing every detail about her face. "I'll be fine," she turned and whispered for only his ears, or so she thought, covering his hand with hers. He still looked concerned, though, and she flicked his fingers with hers. "Really, City Boy. Go, have fun."

Mako leaned down, intending on kissing her goodbye. He was halted by a hesitant hand, the fingertips pressing lightly against his mouth. Cyan eyes flicked over to the Sato girl, whose own wide jeweled eyes were watching the couple attentively. The slightest shake of her head was barely perceptible to the Firebender, and he dourly backed away. While they had ended on civil terms, neither he nor Korra had had a chance to talk to Asami about everything, and therefore had no real clue about how she felt. At the compound, their displays of affection was easier to do, mainly because the raven haired girl never really hung around them often, always up and offering to help one of the women. And now that they had returned, the ability arose to the skittish duo.

"I guess we'll see you later then?" The news that their Avatar wouldn't be tagging along had put a damper on the mood, clearly evident in the tone shift from Bolin. Korra nodded fervently to her friend and then turned on her heel, rushing off towards Yue Bay, whether to take the ferry to the island or just swim not entirely known to her yet. "Looks like it's just us three."

"Actually, Bolin, I think I should head home too," Asami scuffed her boot on the ground, dislodging a pebble by it. It bounced over to Bolin, who bended it, balancing it on his toes while listening to her. "I need to see if the police have cleared everything."

"Do you want us to go with you?" He was attempting a friendly gesture, but was met with a stony glare.

"No thanks," she snapped. "I'll be fine," she recited the words Korra had said to him just moments before, hope blossoming somewhere deep within her that he'd stop her too. It never came though, and she departed from the brothers with a dismal feeling wringing her heart.

"Okay. Then, I guess it's just us."

Mako nodded, a war beginning to wage between his mind and heart. "It's just us." Like always.

.

.

.

Having finally opted to take the ferry, Korra had quite some time to think things over to herself.

For starters, Amon was missing. And that terrified her. Even though he had been revealed as a bender, now being seen as nothing but a liar in the eyes of his followers, the bender/non-bender rift was still there, probably even more so since a _bender_ had been bent on ridding the world of bending entirely. There would be a lot to come in the future, and it would probably be speckled with uprisings of those still believing they were treated unjustly. And then there were the followers of Amon who hadn't been present during the great fight...

She rubbed her temples in agitation.

The next greatest shift in her life was Mako. He loved her-_Agni, I still can't believe it. _It had all happened so fast; even the three days to themselves, partially, wasn't enough time for her to adjust fully. He had changed so much after her return from being imprisoned by Tarrlok. He never left her side for long and was always taking the opportunity to do things for her. She had thought it was sweet of him, being that caring, but while she was unaware of anything, she became plagued with thoughts of his attention not lasting long. It had hurt her already broken heart.  
Whenever he had admitted his feelings though, it was too surreal for her to trust. So she ran, mostly out of anguish over the fact that she was no longer the Avatar, but she was certain the Spirits were kicking her while she was down, to throw that at her. Because it couldn't have been real. She had been wrong though, and while they were still new, much like the new beginning tailing after the Revelation, it held great promises of a wonderful future with a little work.

"We'll be arriving at Air Temple Island shortly, ma'am," a dock worker informed her. She nodded her thank you and fixated her gaze on the nearing form of the island.

The last and easily grandest change that had happened was that she had broken past her spiritual block. Unlocking the ability to access her past lives' had proven difficult for the brash Avatar, but after she had been lowered down to her weakest point and stripped of what she_ believed_ made her, they came to her. Not only did Aang restore her bending, he also helped her realize, in his own unspoken way, that there _was_ more to being the Avatar than just the bending aspect of it.

Tenzin was right after all. He'd be pleased to hear her admit that once they smoothed the more vital things over.

The dock worker reemerged. "We're here." He led Korra to the exit ramp and bid her a formal goodbye when she stepped foot on the docks. The ferry chugged off in the inky waters, becoming nothing more than a glowing light in the bay.

"Korra!" The melodious cheer of children's voices encircled her, their harmonious laughter echoing in her ears. The ears that were so accustomed to hearing things of destruction; _I _will_ destroy you. _Ikki reached her first and attached to her legs. Meelo was close behind her, only he blasted himself up with a puff of air and hugged tightly around her torso. She held him in place, and then met the chocolate brown orbs of Jinora, the ever cautious. She extended her arm to her, and she rushed in on her too, finding a spot that wasn't covered by the other two.

"Oh, Korra. What are doing back early?" Tenzin glided towards the group hugging.

"That's a new one, Tenzin. You were usually cracking the whip for me to be back_ before_ the sun set." She motioned to the blackening skyline.

Tenzin's hand went to stroke his beard, but he seemed to think better of it and instead let it rest within the folds of his robes. "Yes, well, you have..._matured_ a great deal since that was stipulated." Korra hummed in the back of her throat, that cocky smirk stretching her lips. "Come inside now, children. Dinner is ready, and we also have important things to talk about," he waited while his children raced ahead on the Air Scooters, leaving trails of dirt and dust in their wake. Ikki could be heard shrilling something about if they were getting an otter penguin. The Airbender took Korra under his arm and together they walked to the house.

* * *

It crackled and bristled, jolts of blue energy racing along its spiny black body. The presence of the living Avatar connecting with the Spirit World had awoken it, and now, as it watched her, flanked constantly by other benders, it lay in waiting, dipping under the dank rubble in which it resided.

She wouldn't be protected forever.

* * *

Dinner back on Air Temple Island was a pleasant thing. Blessings were spoken, and aside from Ikki and Jinora raving over her and Mako, conversation was scarce. The dishes were cleared from the table by Pema and Korra, much to the family's surprise. Once everything was cleaned, Tenzin called Korra out to the meditation pavilion to have the talk about the important things he had mentioned earlier.

"I suppose you are wondering what it is that we need to discuss." It was at that moment that he stroked his beard, becoming the wise Master he was.

_This is the kind of look people associate with the Avatar_, Korra thought, amused, while patiently waiting for him to continue. Although her patience was awful, she had learned one too many times that whenever you interrupt Tenzin's thoughts, reprimanding of unpleasant means is always close to follow.

"At the press conference, when you said you planned on returning the bending of those individuals that had been taken, are you sure you're ready for such a grandiose event? It hasn't been that long since you reached the Avatar State."

She nodded thoughtfully, which pleased the Airbending Master that she seemed to be at a point where she actually listened to what he had to say before jumping in headfirst. "I know. But, I also know I can do this, Tenzin. Republic City needs to know their Avatar is here, and this is the best way I can think of to show them."

"It will show the benders, indeed. This is a wonderful idea, Korra, but what about the non-benders? The restoring of people's bending will not benefit them or bring them to your side."

He was right. The non-benders of society wouldn't be swayed either way from such an event.

Korra hung her head in dismay. The entire city was already expecting her appearance at the arena tomorrow night, and it left her with a sense of vertigo thinking of the mass number of people Amon must have stripped. And with the combined complication of how to gain the trust and ultimate support of the non-benders who still felt jipped, it put a weight on her shoulders almost double the size of the one that had been there when Amon was still striking. "I don't know what to do then, Tenzin," she muttered pitifully.

The sturdy weight of his hands on her shoulders made her raise her head to him.

"I believe in you, you know? You may still be Korra," he breathed out something that resembled a quiet laugh through his nose. "But you are also well on your way to becoming a fully realized Avatar. I know you will think of something. We will all be standing beside you and your choices."

"Thank you, Tenzin," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug he was more than glad to reciprocate. She had really become part of the family. "For everything."

* * *

Bolin rocked his chair backwards, balancing it on its back two legs, smoothing his hands over his full stomach. "Now that is what I'm talking about. I would have gone crazy if I saw one more sea prune." His jade eyes focused on his older brother, who had completely neglected his food. He poked at it mindlessly with his chopsticks, staring blankly at the table. "Yo, bro, you okay?"

Mako was shaken out of his stupor at his question, and raised his eyes to meet Bolin's.

He nodded. "Of course I am."

"Yeah, and I am the King of the Earth Kingdom. Seriously, what's bugging you? Tell good ole Bolin!" He jabbed his thumbs into his chest and then propped his elbows on the table, leaning over it to stick his face in Mako's.

"Personal space, Bolin," he scolded and scooted his chair back. Bolin sat back too, a pout jutting out his lower lip. Mako groaned. "It's just...I feel really weird."

"Well, you didn't eat," the youngest brother pointed to his full bowl of seaweed noodles. "So, it couldn't be food poisoning. Are you sick?" Mako shook his head. "Tired?" Another shake. "Dead?"

Mako blinked a few times, and realization suddenly dawned on Bolin.

"Oh, uh, scratch that one. I give up! What's wrong?"

"Asami," the eldest answered, nodding affirmatively. Yeah, that's what was wrong.

Bolin rubbed his chin, mumbling out noises of thought. But then the word Mako had actually said registered with him, and it felt like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head.

"Asami?" he whisper yelled. "What are you doing? Are you stupid?" He flailed his arms up and down, mouth agape in disbelief. But then he stopped and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you even think about doing what I think you're thinking about doing."

"Seriously, Bo, before you think about other things, think before you speak."

Bolin ignored his comment. "If you're thinking about breaking up with Korra and going back to Asami, well, I won't allow it," he pounded his fist on the table, the copious amount of bowls clanging against it as they shook.

The Firebender gaped like a fish out of water, trying to form the words hanging piteously on his tongue into an actual coherent sentence. "I-you...What are you talking about? Of course that's not what I'm thinking. I love Korra!" He noticed his voice starting to rise, and he now stood. Several patrons watched him curiously, and he sat back down, heat creeping under his skin.

"Calm down there, Lover Boy," Bolin cooed teasingly, leaving Mako irate. "If that's the case, then why is Asami making you feel 'really weird'?" One thick eyebrow arched upwards.

"Because we haven't talked to her yet," Mako admitted. He sounded annoyed. "When Korra left, she stopped me from kissing her, and I saw her look back at Asami. And then when Asami said she was going home, she acted like she was mad at me," he groaned again-it seemed to be becoming a habit for him-and buried his face in his hands.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem kind of upset when you were talking to Kor-,"

"Not helping, Bolin."

"Right, right, sorry. So, what are you guys going to do?"

This is the part that got him. He wasn't sure what they would do. Of course, they needed to talk to the Future Industries heiress, but the idea of conflicted him. He hated hurting people whenever he could help that to not happen, and it seemed as though that was the case.

_Why couldn't I have met Korra sooner?_

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to her eventually, but it'll be hard."

Bolin leaned over the table once more, patting his brother encouragingly. "Yeah, but you're Mako. You always find a way to take care of things." As if to prove a point, he waggled his eyebrows, smiled reverently, and then called Narook over for another round of noodles.

* * *

And there's Chapter 7! Poor Asami :( I don't know, I just don't feel as though they would have necessarily talked to her yet. What about you all?

I also felt like bringing some tension around, maybe get you all more interested. And you can definitely feel the action coming around the corner, or at least I can. But maybe that's because I know what'll happen. So keep reading to find out too! :)

Thank you to my last chapters two reviewers, **trunksgf96**and **AllPEACENoWAR25.** And of course, another big thanks is in order for all you wonderful readers, subscribers, favorite-ers and alert-ers! Each and every one of you are amazing!

So, what could be that mysterious thing watching Korra? Think you know? Recognize it? ;) Drop me a review (please), and tell me.

I'd love to read what you all think, or have to say, so feel free to review/critique. **All** of them are appreciated greatly!

Until next chapter!

-Okki


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra_

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"There's nothing more dangerous than a resourceful idiot."

**-Scott Adams**

* * *

.

第八章

Chapter Eight

.

Gold. It shined magnificently, representing wealth, pompous behavior. And hope. Tonight, gold represented hope.

The crowd that turned out was spectacular. One could not be sure where the speculators ended and the line of hopeful waiters began. It wasn't a ticket bearing event, and yet the security had been bumped up to somewhat of an extreme. Metalbending officers stood at the doors, around the sides, and had even been posted on the ceiling. Snowflakes flurried and swirled around in the air. A lone drunkard stumbled down the sidewalk. The arena glowed gold.

Tenzin and Lin tried their hardest to corral the people inside as hurriedly and cleanly as possible, running into a few minor scuffles with those who had become impatient.

"How do you think she'll do?" Lin questioned after sending a family of once benders through the doors where the others waited for the Avatar's arrival.

"She'll do great," the Airbender spoke with all the confidence in the world, completely positive she would follow through with each word she had said.

* * *

"Good evening Republic City!-no. I'm so glad all of you are here tonight! No, that's not good. Who's ready to bend again? Ugh!" Korra smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, dragging it down her face in frustration. "What do I even say to them?"

"I don't think talking to a mirror will help you, Miss Avatar."

She jerked around as the person finished speaking. It was an old man with scraggly graying hair and a white eye, who slowly hobbled over to her, his one good eye never straying from her.

"Uh, how did you get in here?" This was not the kind of thing she could imagine happening at such a moment, or really at all. "Are you lost?"

The wobbly old man shook his head and he bared a rickety grin to her. "No, I am right where I need to be, Miss Avatar." He still advanced towards her, and she took a step back, hands shooting out reflexively for the wall behind her. "The question is, are_ you_ lost?"

"No, I'm not lost. I'm where I need to be, too! So if you'll excuse me, I have an arena full of people waiting for me!" She was bound and determined to hightail it out of there. This man was giving her the creeps! Going to shove past him, a setback was presented to her. She felt a hand go around her bicep, holding on with strength that someone like him should not possess. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You should be more careful, you know. You can never know what is hiding in the shadows." She was on the side of him where all she could see was taupe colored wrinkles and that white eye, and when she attempted to remove her arm from his grasp, he turned his head in her direction. His one good eye, which was an odd shade of yellow-not gold, _yellow_-was crazed, the pupil nonexistent. He dug his brittle fingers into the soft spot under her arm, and she felt a blockage rush through her that was all too familiar. Chi-blocking.

Her breath was labored; a cold sweat began to bead on her skin. She had no idea who he was, or what he was talking about. Call it Avatar instinct, but she did know she had to get away.

"Korra?"

Tenzin. The young Avatar had never been so glad to hear his voice. As though suddenly burned, the old man released her, slinging himself back against the door. Her skin felt slimy where his hand had been.

"You are in grave danger, Miss Avatar," he hissed and then vanished through the door, where Tenzin appeared seconds after. Had he not seen the man?

"Korra, what are you doing just standing around? You have a duty to fulfill."

She nodded and went to follow him out, still perplexed over how he hadn't noticed the old man running out, only to find she stood on shaky legs that wished to take her nowhere. She braced herself against the wall in hope that the terror would slink away, but it had seemed to embed itself far inside her, sinking in her bones. _Did I just imagine it? _"Tenzin?"

"Yes?"

"I'll meet you down there. I-I have to go to the b-bathroom," the stuttering didn't help her hopes for making the lie convincing, but if he believed her, then that's all that really mattered. That, and going on a mini stake of the hall to see where the mystery man ran off to. Whenever she was met with the stern look from him, but then a nod, it proved as such. When she was alone once more, she made quick work of scrambling out to the deserted area. She ducked down to the floor, seeing if there was any spot that the man could have crawled in through, pushed against the frosty windows in thought that maybe he had pried one loose of its spot, but her search for something astray was to no avail. "Nothing," she spit out through her teeth. Dusting her hands and pants to make herself look more presentable, she trudged the rest of the way down the hallway and shoved through the door at the end. There, she was greeted by two officers standing guard. Had_ they_ not seen anything off?

"Avatar Korra," one nodded his head in respect.

"Are you ready?" she nodded. "We will escort you down to the pit then." They were as sturdy and tough as the very Earth they could bend; they could easily apprehend someone who tried to sneak into her quarters. The thoughts of her imagination running wild began to make more sense to her. A lack of sleep could have this kind of effect on one's mind.

"But his hand felt so real," she uttered and glanced down at the arm he had held, brushing her fingers lightly over it.

.

.

.

"Ladies' and gentlemen, good evening!" Shiro Shinobi's voice resonated from the booth he was seated in. After the Equalist attack on the arena, which led to his electrocution from one of their gloves, he had been skittish about coming back around. But when Korra had returned from the South Pole, people had regained their courage to step a foot back inside the newly restored building. "I'm sure you all are excited for this Fire Ferret's appearance; the Avatar!" The crowd erupted in cheers at his words. "No longer flanked by the Fabulous Bending Brothers, but she is on fire tonight, folks!" It was a cacophony of whoops and shouts as Shiro finished speaking, leaving it up to the guest of honor to step up in her spotlight.

The lift creaked its way up to the platform. Memories of her Pro-bending days tugged at the seams, threatening to spill over and cloud everything she was meant to be seeing. Her hands shook, so she clutched them into tight fists. _Deep breath, deep breath._ That was her mantra, chanted over and over in her forcefully cleared head. Finally becoming level with the platform, she prepared to take her first step, foot balanced over top of it. _Deep breath, deep breath._

Korra cleared her throat, coughing into her fist and then uncurling a hand to wave at the crowd. "Hello, Republic City!" Not the beginning she had considered, but their response to her was wonderfully noisy, and she momentarily thinks that they would have been like this even if she just sat there and rolled around, then having to try and not laugh at that image becoming visible before her. You all probably already heard about this yesterday,"-_duh, Korra_, she berated herself. They wouldn't be here if they hadn't. "So, since you know, why don't we get started?" She was already headed in the direction of the queue of individuals, each of whom bowed to her.

The first person was a man, and one who she felt she had seen somewhere before.

And then it hit her. This was the man Amon had stripped of his bending at the rally where they had rescued Bolin.

_Lightning Bolt Zolt_. She could hear Mako's voice reciting the name, the pain she had felt because he was hurting. This was the man who had caused some of that pain.

Korra grit her teeth until her jaw felt like it would lock. Now wasn't the time to harbor ill feelings towards someone, especially towards someone who was watching you, being watched by hundreds of pairs of expectant eyes, all awaiting for the impressive show of bending restoration.

He stepped up to her and greeted her in a painfully formal way.

"Avatar Korra," his entire torso bent in a bow, and a strangled sound worked out of her in embarrassment. It may be something they consider appropriate to do in regards to the Avatar, but she didn't really see why. She was just Korra, after all. Disregarding his action, she placed her left hand on his shoulder, pushing downwards until he knelt on one knee before her. Her right hand came up to his forehead, right thumb pressed against it, the third-eye chakra. That was the key to Amon's bending block. The third-eye chakra favored the psyche, allowing one to connect with their spiritual side, a gate that leads to the inner realms. Bending, while seen as a purely physical aspect, was heavily based through spirituality, as well as intuition. One did not need reason as to why or how they could bend. They just could, and did. And it was blocked by confusion, depression.

Amon had used that apparent knowledge to his advantage. She knew a person became depressed once their bending was taken from them. She remembers seeing Tahno at the police station, remembers how she felt herself.

Her left thumb slipped down to rest over his heart, the Air chakra. Blocked by fear and attachment, it was a major part that needed healing whenever returning bending. The person would remain attached to it, but fear what they would do in life without it because it was _a part of them_. Her eyes closed, and she focused on her breathing. _In, out, in, out, in_...

She could feel in within him, blocked off by his fear, resentment, depression. It was cloaked in gray and dark. Her energy reached out to it, bright blue-white entangling with it, picking it back up and bringing it back to its original state. Her energy retracted as his picked back up.

He was in awe as he rose from his spot, giving Korra an apprehensive look and then holding out his palm, stretching and flexing his fingers warily.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

The crowd roared whenever the lightning erupted from his fingertips.

A smile as bright as his returned element crossed his face, and he turned a hasty bow to the Avatar once again. "Thank you so much, Avatar Korra!" And then he was maundering about, pumping his fist in the air.

The line began moving relatively quickly, the people coming down with a thanking craze after she finished. It's not that she didn't appreciate their gratitude, and she knew how they felt-although they knew nothing about that-but it was getting tiresome. That weighed on with the fact that she hadn't had much rest and had_ just_ accessed the Avatar State; she wasn't used to this much exertion of something. It was all brand new to her, and was wearing down on her at an impressive speed.

She had finally shooed off an Earthbending woman whenever he showed up.

"Hello_, Uhvatar_."

To say he looked good wouldn't quite touch it properly, but he did look better. The dark rinds that had shadowed his silver eyes were less noticeable, and his clothes weren't a wrinkled, disheveled mess. He had even seemed to manage something with the unkempt waves, the inky black now almost back into its exquisite form.

"Tahno."

That trademark smirk crept up to his pale lips, and he gave her his two finger salute.

"Don't look so surprised to see me. Figures you'd take this long, though," his words didn't hold as much venom or bite as they would have, and she could see how his bantering didn't brighten his eyes.

Korra snorted. "It's called being fashionably late, Pretty Boy. Now, down on your knee."

"Well, well, well then. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around, _Uhvatar?_"

Flames erupted in her, barely remaining at bay. She had to hold herself back with everything she had to not smash his face in right there.

"Watch it," she warned, narrowly glaring at the ex-Waterbender.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, chuckling. "Easy there. I give; just do what you have to do."

It took her longer to find his block. He had already given up so much hope, resigning himself to never bending for the rest of his life. And so much depression being built up had made the block tougher, less resilient. But she pulled against it, bringing it back to the surface.

Coming back brought an effete Avatar with it. But her job wasn't finished just yet.

"Come on," her fingers deftly gripped the sleeve of his jacket, and she dragged him to the edge of the ring, standing before the Drink. She cocked her head to the side. "Go ahead."

There was no sight she could think of more joyful in the world than a bender broken being revived. And Tahno was no exception. His arms struck out before he raised them above his head in a fluid motion, the water below, to his heart stopping elation, following the movement.

"I can bend again," he whispered in awe, staring incredulously at the hands that were _his _hands once again.

"That's kind of what I was going for, Pretty Boy," Korra jested. He turned to her again, the smugness wiped entirely clean from his pale visage.

"Thank you, Korra. Thank you so much." She could make out the minuscule gleam of tears brimming, and guessed he wasn't such a bad person after all. "Now," he slid over to her, arm winding around her shoulders. "How about those private lessons?"

She had guessed wrong before.

"Get lost," her upper lip snarled up and her fists readied to strike. He had pushed his luck a little too far.

He was already headed to the exit. "Your loss, Korra!" He called over his shoulder. "See you later, _Uhvatar_," and with his salute, he exited the arena, a semi-different man.

.

.

.

The brisk air outside was a welcomed relief to the sweltering heat that had come in with the packed stands, but nothing could shake the sense of dread or nostalgia for her time back in the South Pole. At least everything seemed easier there.

"You did wonderful tonight, Korra," Tenzin congratulated once she had convinced the bending brothers to go home-Toza had welcomed them back with wide open arms-and that she'd see them tomorrow, and they were on their way to the docks.

"Thank you," she was quite while her focus drifted in and out.

"Are you okay?" Tenzin was worried about her. Ever since he had found her beforehand, shaky and wild eyed, it gnawed at him. Whenever he only got a spacey nod, he decided on a new tactic. "How about hot meals whenever we get back to the island, and then we can have a Healer look at you?"

"I don't need a Healer," she snapped, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I'm just tired." Her shoulders slumped from the exhaustion that the Energybending had taken on her.

"Very well. There will still be dinner for you, though, and then," he shook his head. "I can't believe I am saying this, but, you have permission to sleep late, if you wish."

Korra visibly perked up at his offer.

"You know I will!"

Yellow eyes watched the two from a dark alleyway.

"You are in grave danger, Miss Avatar," he recited to himself, lowering his head in sorrow and contemplation.

.

.

.

Bowls of rice, baked bread and plates stacked with fresh fruit was sat in front of her while Pema fussed over how tired and thin she looked, all while attempting to stuff more food in her mouth.

"You should take a warm bath and then I'll comb your hair," she fingered her wolf-tail and then patted her head. "It wouldn't be good to try and sleep when you're as tense as you are, Korra."

"I know, Pema, but I really am tired. I'd just end up falling asleep during it."

Pema nodded in sad understanding, her warm eyes raking over her hunched figure.

"Alright. Then finish eating and go get some rest. You can take your bath tomorrow," she tapped Korra's nose before leaving her to her dinner.

Korra laid her chopsticks beside her bowl and rested her chin in her hands, eyelids drooping and covering the bright blue. The nightmares had left, but ever since Amon's defeat and Katara's decision to teach her how to Bloodbend, the mocking words taunted her before she could drift off, causing her to jolt back awake and leaving her in a restless state. She dreaded the coming around of the new moon; it was anticipated to show in a few weeks' time. She missed home, and her parents, and Katara as well, but knowing what she would be going back there to learn still instilled fear. Even though the old Waterbender promised to keep her safe, it was a frightening thing, regardless who taught it.

"Avatar Korra."

It was faint, like a soft wind that you could never really pick up on. But she had heard it. It was the voice of the old man who had advanced on her, the rickety old one that shook with its low timbre.

"That's it, I need to sleep. I'm going crazy." Pushing up from the floor, stretching her arms up, stiff joints popping, she headed to her room for some, hopefully, much needed rest.

* * *

It crackled and bristled, but the blue energy did not show. Instead, its orange lined face lit up a spot in the dark, and then it vanished.

* * *

Uh-oh! Who's the weird man who came to Korra, and does he have anything to do with this mystery thing watching her? If you have _**any **_predictions, don't be afraid to tell me! I would love to see what you all think will happen! :)

Your all's guesses for last chapter were INCREDIBLE! You all are good.

Here's a few thank you's to my Chapter Seven reviewers:

**thesavannakathleen**: I loved every single one of your reviews! So don't apologize for how many times you did; if you feel the need to review, then do so to your heart's content! :D You're too nice. And also right. We'll be seeing Asami's view on things here soon. But seriously, they each made me smile. So thank you very, very much!

**BowandArrow08**: Hmm, I wonder who could know what happened? ;) Thank you for your wonderful review! And I'm biased too; hardcore Makorra shipper all the way.

**trunksgf96**: I'm glad to see you recognized it :) I'm excited for Book 2, too. That's why I'm writing this, to soothe my impatience, haha.

**EmoMetalMusicLuvr16**: Things are about to get serious! I hope you enjoy what's to come :)

**CoolCherry**: Thank you for that awesome review! It made my day. So I really hope you like this chapter too!

**SprinklesVanilla**: You're very welcome :) And thank you for a great review!

**AllPEACENoWAR25**: Thank you very much, and you are correct :)

**Guest**: I wish you could have left a name so I could thank you properly. But don't worry; I have the world's worst guessing skills! Haha ;) We're getting there, so stick with me.

And of course, to my readers, subscribers, alert-ers, thank you all a bunch too! I know I say this every time, but I don't think I can thank you all enough.

So feel free to review all you want. Please. I love reading what you all think.

Until next chapter, which will be posted later today! :D

-Okki


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra_

I have a little A/N I want to share with you all before you start reading. I am so, so, so sorry this chapter is late! My internet was down for two days, and then the man who came to fix only brought me a used modem, which caused it to mess up even more. Grrr!

Whut uh fewl...^_- But anyways. As an apology, there will be **TWO **chapters going up in the morning. Sound good to you all?

* * *

"Continuous effort-not strength of intelligence-is the key to unlocking our potential."

**-Winston Churchill**

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master the four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

.

第九章

Chapter Nine

.

The following day wasn't one that Korra could have anticipated to be ready for. It seemed as though everything had been thrown out of balance after the events from last night.

_You are in grave danger, Miss Avatar._

Upon arriving in the dining room, she was met with the stares of the Air Nomads. Still jittery from her run in with the yellow eyed man, she couldn't refrain from jumping whenever Tenzin's hands made contact with her tense shoulders.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" he inquired.

"Yeah, of course," she was blatantly lying to his face, and she knew that to some degree, he could tell that, but chose not to call her out on it just yet. She plucked a roll from the bread basket, picking at it more than eating it, but it was all the same in her eyes. At least some pieces made it into her mouth. "What's the plan for today?"

Tenzin sighed, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I am going to help teach you about the chakras. You will be traveling back to the South Pole before the Winter Solstice, won't you?" Korra nodded. "Very well. Then follow me." The Airbender slipped out the door, and she followed, her curiosity overpowering her hate of learning.

But then something dawned on her.

"Wait, Tenzin, I already know about the chakras."

"You may understand the basics of them, but you have not fully unlocked them yourself. That was proven from your spiritual block, Korra, or have you forgotten that?"

Korra huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't need to be reminded of it." The dusty layer of snow kicked up by her feet swirled around her calves. She continued her journey with him to the meditation pavilion, where he came to a sudden halt.

"Avatar Korra, if you would," he gestured to the steps, to which she climbed, standing in the dead center of the pavilion.

"Now what?" She was already bored with the lesson. Even though she didn't have much of an appetite, she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so her stomach was at war with her. That added on to her nervousness, she wasn't a ready learner.

"Here, I remember your lack of food earlier. Drink this," he extended a wooden bowl to her, full of a pale yellow liquid. She withdrew the bowl into her hands, cradling it in the cup of her palms, and brought it up to her lips, ready to gulp down a generous drink. However, once it touched her tongue, she promptly spit it back out.

"What _is _that?" she gasped out, dragging the back of her hand across her mouth.

"It is onion-banana juice. It helps in the process of cleansing the chakras."

"Well it tastes awful."

"I've heard from others that it is an acquired taste," he chuckled lightly. "Now, we will start with the Earth chakra. Please, have a seat," he lowered himself to sit in a cross-legged meditation pose, hands resting on his knees. Korra mimicked his movements, but instead held her fists together in front of her. "The Earth chakra is located at the base of the spine and is the root of basic survival. It is blocked by fear. Has there been any time that you have felt fear?"

Korra sighed loudly through her nose and closed her eyes. "Of course. When I lost my bending-I wasn't the Avatar anymore." He nodded, though she could not see him. "How else could I have felt? That was all I had known since I was little."

"And I assume you still hold some form of this feeling?"

"I...I guess so."

A sound of understanding came from the Airbender.

"You need to let go of that feeling, Korra. Think about how you saved Republic City."

She breathed in deeply through her mouth, releasing it through her nose and trying to focus on the words he had spoke. Yes, she had in fact run Amon out of the city when she had exposed him before his followers. But she was also unsure about whether he was still out there, somewhere, or not. "Tenzin, I don't know how to-,"

"Just focus, Korra. Breathe. Understand what I am saying to you. Once you feel this burden lift from you, it will be as though a weight has lifted off of your shoulders."

Focusing once more on her breaths, she began to _think_ what he told her. _I saved Republic City. _And he was right. A slow wave of relief spread through her veins, washing over and coating her self-doubts in a soft white. They were most definitely still there, but she was coming closer to accepting the way things panned out, everything that had happened. She was who she is now because of all of them.

"Are you ready to proceed?" She nodded. "Then, the next chakra we will focus on is the Water chakra. This is located below the navel, rooted into the spine-,"

"But I thought that was where the Earth chakra was."

"Korra, please do not interrupt the process," Tenzin reprimanded her sternly. "The Earth chakra is located at the base of the spine. The Water is higher up the spine, and is connected greatly with ones self-worth. Yes, it is closely related to the Earth chakra," he brought that to her attention before she had the chance to speak out of turn once again. To his relief, and surprise, the Avatar kept her mouth shut. "However, this is blocked by your own emotions, most often guilt. It can lead to unexpressed emotions and a loss of self-worth. But, since you seemed to do well with the Earth, I think you will be fine with this one." He may or may not have forgotten to mention anything about the expression of sexual emotions to her in relation to the unblocking of the chakra, but the thought of that made him physically ill. She was basically his eldest daughter, and while he was well aware of the budding romance between her and the Firebender boy, he couldn't bring himself to terms with it just yet. Just as he prayed to the Spirits Jinora and Ikki could just skip their teenage years. "On to the third one, which is the Fire chakra. It is a very essential chakra, for it aids in the reception of spirit guides and psychic development. This can be blocked by confusion and worry, which can lead to you feeling as though others are controlling your life. Korra," she opened one eye. His brow rose. "Have you felt this way?"

Korra nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well-,"

"Just be honest. The first step to overcoming something is to admit it."

A sigh. "Back in the South Pole, when Master Katara told me she would be teaching me how to Bloodbend." The word sent fear spiking through her, as always, making her feel weak and timid.

"I see," Tenzin seemed to ponder the situation he had just thrust her in, probably one she had been working to forget over the past two days. He had to admit, his mother had been a bit forceful behind her conclusion to teach her the ways of it, but there had to be a good reason behind her decision. Something they may never understand, but if Korra was in her hands, he knew she would guard the girl with her life. "Korra, you know my mother as well as I do, if not somewhat better. You know she will keep you safe and well when that time comes."

"I know, Tenzin," she sighed again, this time in exasperation. She had already had that thought battle with herself earlier. "But after everything that has happened, how can you all expect me to be okay with learning this?" Her voice level began creeping up, hands flinging out to her sides.

"We don't expect you to understand right now. But my mother was very certain in what she has chosen to do, so-,"

"Enough with the 'she will protect you' junk!" She was, by now, standing at her full height, towering over the sitting Airbender with her arms crossed. "I _know _Katara will. But just the idea of me becoming a Bloodbender is terrifying! I was raised learning it had been banned, only to come here and run into two of them!" The words bounced off the trees surronding them, making the effect she was going for more ample while she stood there, huffing and puffing, letting her arms fall limply to her sides. "You know what? I'm done with this lesson." She decidedly stomped over to the bowl of juice and kicked it forcefully, sending the dish flying before it smashed against a post, clattering to the ground while the smelly liquid flung out around it.

Some landed on Tenzin's head, dripping down his forehead and nose. He wiped a hand down his face as he watched Korra's retreating figure.

"Korra! You are not supposed to interrupt the process once you begin!" She was already a far enough distance away from him to where she couldn't hear him. Either that, or she was ignoring him. "I suppose we will finish this some other time then."

.

.

.

That night, she snuck out. While Naga whined in complaint about where her master was headed off to at this hour, she hoisted herself out of the window, boot clad feet coming into contact with the frozen ground.

"Stay here, Naga. And be a good girl, okay?" she held a finger to her lips to shush the canine. Naga whimpered a few times, but obeyed, lowering her head down to her paws as Korra stole off into the night.

Once she reached the docks, she broke out into a full sprint, arms pumping up and down. Right before she reached the end, she lifted her arms up, waiting until her foot hit the edge to jump, tucking in on herself before straightening completely and diving in the bays icy depths. She sped through the water, only bothering to bend a bubble around her head when the pressure of holding her breath became too heavy on her lungs. Now it was just counting strokes until she reached Republic City's docking port. And when the jutting edge was within her sight, she pushed her body upwards, legs kicking powerfully behind her to propel herself, breaking the surface. Her hands grappled the splintered wood, barely grazing over a raised point that almost caught her finger. Heaving her soaked body up to the dock, she laid there for a few moments, just taking in the cold heaviness of _her_. Her, the Avatar, a _Waterbender_ at first. Her, the girl who was raised within the sheltered watch of the White Lotus, protected from any and all harm. But, at the same time, shielding her from learning anything about the real world. From learning that no matter what was _said_, it wasn't ever necessarily _followed_, not by everyone. Tarrlock and Amon had proven that.

"Miss?"

The voice startled her, but she remained where she was, tilting her head back to try and find who it was. When her eyes lighted upon a man dressed in a baggy gray coat with the hood pulled over his eyes, she stood up, suddenly leery about the situation.

The man moved in closer to her, walking on wobbly legs.

"Miss, are you alright?" Something about his voice sounded so familiar to her. Even the way he walked did, but for some reason, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. He inclined his head, so as if to get a better look at the drenched Avatar, and then she knew.

His eyes were yellow.

She didn't stay to register what kind of feeling running into this man once again gave her, turning on her heel and bolting up the dock and into the city limits.

The man only watched her departure, not bothering to call out to her as she ran. His whisper carried out softly on the frosty wind.

"You are in grave danger, Miss Avatar."

* * *

Her legs carried her blindly through the dark streets, not caring where she went at the moment. She just had to _run, run, get away_. After a good amount of time of just running, turning corners, skidding on patches of ice, she came to a halt, resting her hands against her knees and panting. The rush of air burned her already sore throat, but she felt better. While running, her mind refused to stray to anything other than that, which was a wonderful change from the barrage of thoughts that slammed down on her today. For once, she was completely, entirely alone.

"Avatar Korra."

It was like a curl of acidic smoke, wrapping around her throat as the words came out.

She had heard the same thing the other night, back on the island, but then she had been certain her sleep deprived brain was playing tricks on her ears. She had slept decently though, and, although she was stressed and frustrated, she was certain it wasn't mind tricks again. It sounded too real to be that. Lowering herself into her commonly used Firebending stance, she scanned the area directly in front of and behind her, looking for any signs of movement.

Nothing. Only the falling snow and whistling wind greeted her.

She rolled her shoulders and stood from her defensive state. With a shake of her head, she turned to head somewhere, anywhere she was more familiar with.

"Avatar Korra." There it was again.

Korra froze mid-step, eyes flickering to her left. That was where it sounded like it originated from.

On her left was a narrow alleyway, shadowed and completely absent of any signs of light, just out of reach of the street lamps. She couldn't see anything, but whoever this was, she was going to put a stop to it right now. But as she neared the mouth of the alley, an uneasy alertness came over her, leaving her to question rushing in there headfirst without thinking it through. She obviously didn't recognize the voice, because otherwise she wouldn't have been headed over to figure out who it was. But, whoever it was, they couldn't be _that_ dangerous. Even the worst man from the Triads was no match for the Avatar!

"Avatar Korra."

"Alright, you're in for it," she cracked her knuckles and bent her knees, preparing to go through with her plan. Taking cautious steps at first, she crept along the side of one of the buildings, hugging close to the brick wall. They were in for a sneak attack, if she had anything to do with it. She began to conjure thoughts up of potential possibilities; a rampaging Equalist out to seek revenge for their fallen leader, one of the Triple Threat loons wanting to start up a second round to the first fight she had crushed them during.

What she didn't think of, though, was a speeding black stream of smoke to race along the roofs of the two buildings, spinning down towards her. Fear bettered her sense of battle, and her arms flung up, covering her face while she sped backwards, completely unaware of what direction she was headed in.

A solid form stopped her retreat abruptly, and a strangled scream worked its way out of her. She spun around, fully prepared to fight off whatever was behind her, only to end up coughing out a little laugh of relief.

"Oh, Mako, it's just you." She visibly unwound and brought a hand up to her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just me," he replied. "What are you doing out this late?"

"What are _you _doing out this late?" She was slightly aware of the accusation underlying in her question. Even though some small part of her was so glad to have run into him, she could not help but be curious as to what he was doing traipsing around town at this hour.

"I just got off. But that didn't answer my question." He must have not noticed the way she had spoken to him, or he didn't care, because he still pushed her to talk.

Korra laughed nervously. "Nothing. Actually, I was just about to head back to the island." She made to run off, avoid the conversation he was trying to strike up, but it didn't seem as though he was too willing for that to happen.

"Korra, I can tell when you're lying. Why don't you come back to the arena with me and we can talk there?"

She balked at his suggestion. "No, Mako, I'm fine. I'll see you later." With a barely there brush of her fingers against the back of his hand, she sped off to where she had come from.

Mako blew out a huffy breath, dragging his hand through his damp, messy hair. She definitely knew how to leave him at his wit's end, but, as always, he was determined to find out what was bothering her.

* * *

It watched from its hidden spot, deep within the bowels of the darkened alleyway. She had been so close, but then that wretched Firebender got in the way, offering her protection once again.

"It seems as though this may be dangerous," the yellow glint of the speakers eyes glowed in the dark, further illuminated by the fiery face of the shadowy figure beside them.

It turned towards them suddenly, swallowing up their being in the thick, hazy Spirit that was itself.

She _couldn't _be protected forever.

* * *

Well, I can't really say this was an all too exciting chapter, but it was one that needed to happen. I know you all are probably ready for Korra to get into some awesome Bloodbending training, and she will be. _Soon! _The Winter Solstice will be coming around in the next chapter or two, and that's after she's arrived back in the South Pole.

Also, I'd like to further apologize for the delay :( My dad went to the hospital early this morning, so we were all a little on edge. Otherwise, this would have been up sooner. So I hope you all can forgive the outrageous wait.

As always, I'd love more than anything to read what you all have to say, so don't be hesitant to tell me! :)

A big thanks extended to my reviewers for the last chapter; **thesavannakathleen** , **AllPEACENoWAR25**, **Syrina**, **trunksgf96**, and **CoolCherry**, as well as my alert-ers, subscribers, and favoriters. You all are still amazing!

Until next chapter!

-Okki


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra_

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"When you have come to the edge of all light that you know and are about to drop off into the darkness of the **unknown, **Faith is knowing one of two things will happen: There will be something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly."

**-Patrick Overton**

* * *

.

第十章

Chapter Ten

.

Upon her arrival back to the islands shoreline, she became lazy, allowing the currents carry her the rest of the way rather than her bending. The water was cold and it stung her tired, worn body, but she couldn't bring herself to move much more. The only movement she performed was to keep the bubble around her head so she could breathe. But she also didn't want to close her eyes; every time they shut, she could see the image of that black Spirit coiling around in the air, whooshing in on her, almost as though it was tattooed onto the insides of her eyelids.

Not wanting to put her health at stake for a second-third?-time that night, she quickly departed the water and raced across the snow covered sands, making short distance of her spot and her bedroom window. Using a branch hanging low towards the ground, she vaulted herself back up the wall, the grainy bottom of her boots allowing perfect traction. Everything was how she left it, except for Naga, who now had half of her body sprawled on top of her bed. She lifted her head when Korra made it fully into the room, a low whine escaping her.

"Good girl, Naga," she whispered in affection, crossing over to the polar-bear dog. She embraced her muzzle and Naga flicked her warm tongue against her numb cheek. "Did you miss me?" Naga's lips flapped like they would when she barks, but only a silent breath came from her. It was all the same though. She curled into a fetal position underneath her, her fur tickling her cheeks softly. So much had happened in that little trip into the city, and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced since her arrival. The Revelation had been one thing, but, to an extent, she had an idea what she was facing. But whatever this was that came after her tonight, it didn't even look like it had a_ form._ And that yellow eyed man...

Korra shivered under Naga at the memory, causing her to whine in question and nudge her with her nose.

"It's nothing, girl." She pulled an arm up, the muscles protesting in pain, and scratched behind her pet's ears. "Let's just get some sleep."

Under the protective hold of her best friend, Korra fell into a somewhat easy sleep, her subconscious taunted by the color yellow.

* * *

_It was predetermined that no one had probably ever run so fast in their entire life, but as she tore through the abandoned streets, facts were the last thing that mattered. Her hand tightened around whoever's she was holding, fervently refusing to let go. It seemed as though they were only tie to something normal, even though she couldn't see their face._

_It was hot, sweltering in fact, and the heat made everything hazy while it settled thickly into every corner and crevice of the world. It nipped at her heels. A screech was dislodged from somewhere deep inside her. She felt the other's hand slip from hers, and without having to turn, she just knew they had been taken._

_"Help! Help!" She was certain she was yelling loudly. Someone_ had_ to hear her, dammit. But, to her unknown dismay, no noise was produced. The heat had caused her body to start becoming submissive. And still, the expanding shadowy substance behind her advanced, nearing closer and closer to its target. Everything else had been taken under, leaving her completely _unprotected.

_A precipice came into her view, presumably leading to somewhere out of the things reach. She could see it was dark, darker than what was breathing down her neck, but desperation overruled sense of logic. With a sucked in breath, trying to gather her nerves, she took the overly faith derived leap._

_The unknown was a frightful thing._

* * *

"Korrrrrraaaa! Daddy said it's time to wake up! Why are you wet? Did you go swimming? Is it because you wanted to see that handsome Firebender? Huh, is it, is it?" Even though she couldn't see her, due to the fact she still had her head buried in her pillow-how did she end up in this position?-she just knew the little girl was probably jumping up and down. She and Jinora were her and Mako's own personal little fan-base. But seriously, where does the kid get this energy?

"Go away, Ikki," she groaned out, but immediately regretting it. Her voice was raspy and her throat felt as though it were on fire. She just wanted to go back to sleep, possibly sleep off whatever was making her feel so awful, but it seemed as though no one was going to take that as an option.

"Is she awake, Ikki?" Pema's question was quiet, considerate for if she was still asleep, but Korra had no hopes for any more sleep. Her body and throat hurt too much, and she was restless now. So without uttering a single word, she threw the blanket off her, wishing she could have kept it over her when the chills made her muscles contract painfully, and stood up. Her legs wobbled under her weight, but Naga scooted closer to her as though to prevent whatever fall she would more than likely have been subjected to. "Oh, good, she is. Breakfast is-Korra? Are you alright? You don't look well."

If she looked anything like she felt, then it must be a sight to see. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat, which also covered the rest of her body. She had never taken off her parka, and now it felt heavy and suffocating on her heated body. Unbuttoning it, she ripped her arms free of the restricting material, only to discover it was soaked through; it seemed to have not dried fully from her swim. Glancing at her bare arms, she noticed a thin sheen of sweat coating them as well. The neck of her tunic felt too tight; she hooked her finger inside of it and pulled it from her throat, fanning herself with her free hand.

Pema bustled into the small room, making Korra feel even hotter, and stopped in front of her, smoothing her bangs to the side of her head with the back of her hand. Her skin was cool, and she leaned into the woman's touch, reveling in the bit of relief it offered.

"You're burning up!" she exclaimed, jerking her hand away as if in fact her face were alight with flames. Gripping her shoulders in a firm yet gentle hold, she pushed her back onto the bed.

She gasped out a painful breath when her sore body hit the thin mattress.

"Stay here. I'll go talk with Tenzin." With that command, she flew out of the room.

Korra sniffed loudly and fell backwards on the bed, her head connecting soundly with the wall beside it. "Ouch!"

Ikki twirled around, racing down the hall as a string of colorful expletives came forth from the ill Avatar's mouth.

.

.

.

The infirmary wing on Air Temple Island was no fun place to land. At least, not in Korra's opinion. Healers and nurses fussed over whoever was in there, hovering over them for most of the day.

"What seems to be the problem, Avatar Korra?" The Healer before her was an old woman named Aiyana with wispy, graying hair. She wore glasses on the brim of her nose and had a puckered mouth.

"Nothing's wrong," she spurt indignantly. The Avatar didn't get sick. Aiyana clicked her tongue and tapped her pen against her chin.

"That's fine. Would you mind if I checked everything out, just to be safe?" Korra gave her the go-ahead, and she lifted the bucket of water up beside her, immersing her hands in the clear liquid. Pulling them out, the water followed, glowing an ethereal blue. She traced them along Korra's flushed skin; she had been stripped to her bindings, much to her displeasure. It was cold, but momentarily relieved the burning heat under her skin, so Korra tipped her head back and allowed herself the little moment of pleasure. "Just as I thought. Your body has been strained, and it's made your bending weaker."

"What?"

Aiyana disposed of the water back in the bucket and then turned to fully face the young woman.

"It's not an uncommon thing to happen, Avatar Korra. Many Benders' fall ill due to similar situations," she tried to alleviate her stress. "Nothing a few days rest and some ginger tea won't take care of."

"But-but I _can't_ be sick!" she stressed the importance of her words. The new moon would be coming around in a few days, and she could waste no time in her departure back to the South Pole. The promise of her return weighed heavily on the event.

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid you are. If you'll excuse me, I'll go have some tea prepared for you." She departed the infirmary, pulling a curtain around Korra's bed for a sense of privacy. A gown had been lain out for her at the foot of the bed, and she plucked it up. It were soft and white; her fingers stood out grandly against the cotton as she tugged it over her head. The gown flowed loosely around her, stopping right at her knees, which was a better feeling on her achy limbs rather than the tightness her Water Tribe tunic, pants and fur pelt had provided. Deciding to make the best of it while she had to, she pulled back the thick duvet, also white, and scurried under it, snuggling down and tucking it under her chin. Her eyes scanned the immediate area around her; it seemed as though the Air Acolytes favored white. A tiny, entertaining thought entered her head at that moment-_I'm the most colorful thing in this room. _

Aiyana returned with a small, white-how surprising-cup of steaming tea. She handed the warm cup over to Korra, who began sipping on it slowly. It soothed her raw, scratchy throat, and she exhaled a content sigh through her mouth.

"Does that make you feel any better?"

"Much." She had opted to indulge herself in the care of this Healer for the day. It felt nice to have someone take care of you after spending so long taking care of everyone but yourself. But that was the life, the duty of the Avatar, and she took it all with immense responsibility.

"You will be allowed to have visitors soon," Aiyana informed her while flipping through the papers in her hands. "Just no one too young, such as baby Rohan. We do not need him exposed to any illness and him not even a year old yet." Korra nodded in understanding, draining her cup before handing it back to Aiyana. "Would you like some more?"

"No, I really just want to sleep." After all, the morning was evil. Burying herself back in the white overload, her eyes fluttered closed while she hoped for some peaceful sleep.

* * *

The phone call had come soon after morning broke. Toza, being the only one up and about in the belly of the arena, snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking with?"

"You called me. Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" he snapped out.

"This is Councilman Tenzin, from Air Temple Island. I am calling in regards of the Avatar. I'm certain you're aware of her acquaintanceship with the brothers who live there?"

Toza grumbled something incoherent before offering up a, "Hold on," and stomped up to the attic to drag one of the bending brothers out of bed.

The sparsely furnished attic was unsurprisingly silent. He had seen Mako finally come home sometime after midnight, looking completely exhausted, but also worried. He decided he'd question the boy about it later and let him rest for now. Bolin had fallen asleep in the gym after a heavy dose of training; he hadn't even cleaned up the crushed and cracked earth disks. Toza had had a trip trying to lug the stocky kid up onto his shoulders and help maneuver him up the ladder. So, no doubt both of them were still sleeping.

"Either of you boys awake?" He called out, not really too keen on bursting into their room, just in case. He heard a groggy growl.

"I am, now," Mako's voice was husky, still sleep-ridden. He stumbled out of their bedroom, and Bolin's snores could be heard the second the door swung open. Mako slammed it shut in an attempt to drown out the atrocious noise. "What is it?" He quirked a hooked eyebrow.

Toza jammed his thumb in the direction of the latch. "Got a Councilman Tenzin on the phone. Says it's got something to do with the Avatar."

Mako's gold eyes, dulled from tiredness and, now he knew, worry, widened, and he all but jumped down the ladder. Toza was behind him, following as quickly as he could.

"Darn that kid and his young age!"

* * *

.

.

.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About three hours."

"Is she doing any better?"

"Much. Her temperature has gone down significantly."

"Will she be okay for her travels next week?"

The voices fell silent as she roused from her groggy state. But then, Aiyana's grim words reached her ears.

"I can't be certain, Master Tenzin."

Korra moaned lowly, lifting her hand to her head in hopes of stopping the throbbing behind her eyes. She soon felt a hand grasp her other one, the familiar feel of rough fabric sending a shiver through her. Mako.

"Mako?"

"I'm here," he whispered, brushing her hair back from her forehead and pressing a breathy kiss there. She knew he had been worried at her attitude and departure from the previous night, and her suddenly falling ill was most likely not helping him at all.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" She recognized it as the even baritone of Tenzin.

"Better," she confirmed this by her talking alone. Had she not been feeling better, the pain in her throat would probably have had her in tears. She kept her eyes shut, but she didn't need to look at anyone to sense the sky-bison in the room. "Will I be allowed to leave next week?"

Tenzin cleared his throat, clearly in discomfort, before answering. "Korra, they are not sure yet how well you will be."

She felt her spirits soar and sink at the same time. She wouldn't have to face this imminent fear if she didn't leave for the South Pole next week, which brought her mood up greatly. But, she knew Katara, as well as her parents, were anticipating, and even looking forward to her coming back. She couldn't let them down, not after she had promised them. But she didn't bring her argument about, just nodded and feigned trying to fall back asleep.

His shuffling footsteps were heard, and then he slid the door closed behind him, leaving her alone in the room with Mako, who still held her hand in a death grip.

"Mako," she chuckled hoarsely. "I'm not going to disappear. You don't have to hold on so tight." He looked momentarily confused, and she raised their hands up. He loosened his grip, his lips twitching down into a frown.

"I was worried about you."

She felt something close to guilt spread through her chest, making her stomach drop.

"I'm sorry."

Mako shook his head once and leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers. Her heart fluttered nervously, and she mentally slapped herself for acting this way every time he got close to her.

"I'm going to go," she affirmed, clasping her hands in her lap and focusing on them. He pulled back, confusion gracing his face once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Next week, the trip back to the South Pole. I'm going to go."

Mako looked perplexed. She had thought that was obvious. Taking his silence as his need of explanation, she trudged on into her story.

"I had promised both Katara and my mom I would come back, and I can't let them down." She remembered the wonderful moment outside of the compound she had spent with her mother brushing her hair and telling stories about when she was little, and a thin gleam of tears made her eyes shine brighter. "They'd be heartbroken, not to mention Katara would be disappointed." She frowned thoughtfully at that.

"But what if they forbid you? What if you're not better by then?"

A ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'll just sneak out. That's what I did last night."

Mako blanched, remembering her frantic form slamming into him.

"You never told me what happened," he said offhandedly, dropping his gaze to her hands as well. He rested one elbow on his knee, cupping his chin in his palm, while dragging the index finger of his other hand along her knuckles.

"I'd...rather not talk about it."

"Korra-,"

"Mako," she kept her voice stern. "I'm serious. I'll tell you soon, but right now, I can't."

Mako scowled. "Where have I heard that before?" Shoving the chair he was sitting in back roughly, he jerked the curtain around her bed back and stormed out of the infirmary, not bothering to replace the curtain or to close the door either.

She sat rigid, shell shocked from his response. But then her shock dissipated, turning to quick anger.

"Fine, Mako!" She yelled after him, completely unsure about whether he was still close enough to hear her. "I don't want to see you around here again!" She knew fully well she didn't mean that, but her pride got in the way, refusing to let her take it back no matter how much she regretted even thinking that, let alone saying it. Sinking down against the headboard, she let her apology for her brash statement remain a tiny whisper.

"Don't worry." Korra raised her head to meet the always concerned Pema. She balanced a small tray with a bowl and another cup, closing the door behind her. "I was close behind him after your two's little scuffle. I made sure he didn't take your words to heart. But he was quite upset." Korra groaned in shame, hiding her face in her pillow. Pema set the tray on the bedside table and settled herself on the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart, I know things are difficult right now, and things like that can bring difficulties into a relationship as well, especially a new one. I was in a similar situation when I was your age."

"With Tenzin?"

Pema nodded, smiling softly. "When we were first together, there were a few difficulties that arose between us and others," her face scrunched up, and Korra had to fight not to laugh at the thought of Lin Beifong trying to arrest her over Tenzin. "But, we took each problem we faced slowly, and most importantly, together. There's nothing that the one you love would not be willing to try and help you with if you let them." She fooled with the clasps holding her hair up, beginning to loosen them. "You might be surprised at what Mako would do for you." Pulling each of them out, she ran her fingers through her brown locks, letting them splay around the pillow.

Korra sighed. "It seems as though fighting comes easier to us." They fought, a lot, before they were together. But now, even though they were dating, it seemed as though their arguments had increased.

"That's to be expected. Especially with ones like you two. You're very stubborn-don't look at me like that," she wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. "You know it's true. You don't want anyone else trying to take care of you because you think you can yourself. And even though you can, there's nothing wrong with letting him do that from time to time too. Now," Pema removed her arms from around her and grabbed the bowl off of the tray. "How about we try to get some kind of food in you? I'm almost certain you haven't eaten since that roll yesterday morning." She winked and Korra's cheeks flushed pink. Taking tentative sips of the soup and second cup of ginger tea, she began thinking of possible ways that she could explain everything that has happened to her to everyone.

_It all started with an old man with yellow eyes..._

* * *

Soooo...I did a little calculation on my part, and uh, well...at this rate, I should actually have 17 chapters instead of 10 O_o" **Pleasedon'tbemad! **But seriously, I am sorry about my super snail slow updating. Things have been busy, what with looking at colleges and all that useless **stuff** (look at me, acting like I _actually_ have a life xD) I promise to do better!

Can I just, like, give virtual hugs to you all? You amaze me! The reviews, subscriptions, alerts, and favorites still don't fail to excite me :) I literally become some kind of giddy weirdo every time I get an email telling me this ^_- So a big, ginormous thank you is in order for you all!

**thesavannakathleen:**Well, thank you very much! :) Yours is too, if I do say so myself. I hope this satisfied(?) your eagerness.

**CoolCherry:**You are correct! :D I did. And I agree, it is pretty badass. But, in my opinion, Korra still beats it there, hands down. As for Tenzin drinking that juice, with him being as serious as he is...well, my mental image is funnier than anything I could manage to write down ;) Haha!

**AllPEACENoWAR25:**(I'm finally getting to where I can write your name without having to check which letters are capital or not :D) Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. No, you never did tell me that, until now, of course. I take pride in those creepy, yellow eyes, haha!  
Actually, I didn't know what kind of reaction I'd get from them, but I think this probably fits them the best. I creep myself out with them, and I'm the one writing about them!

So, as always, review if you'd like. I always love reading what you guys have to say :) Or just continue reading; really, you all just reading this makes me oh-so-happy.

Until next chapter!

-Okki


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Bryke owns _The Legend of Korra._

* * *

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world."

* * *

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."

**-Unknown**

* * *

.

第十一章

Chapter Eleven

.

Snow fell heavily, covering the ground in a fluffy sheet and blanking out the sun at all times, leaving the island bleak and gray. Naga had moved to the outdoor Sky Bison enclosure-they had been moved to the stalls-because the winter season made her feel at home. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were always outside, building snowman that stood tall and grand, that is, until Meelo decided to become a "Snowbender." Even baby Rohan waddled and bumbled around, flinging handfuls of snow up in the air and giggling ecstatically. Korra, however, was still cooped up inside of the infirmary, left to stare longingly at the world outside of the white room.

She snarled and fell back on her bed.

A rapping against the door frame made her aware of Aiyana's presence.

"Avatar Korra, are you awake?"

She waved her in with a hand, completely unaware of the two figures huddled close behind the Healer. They both watched her carefully, jade eyes regarding her slumped, sickly stature.

"You have visitors."

"Well, there's goes the element of surprise," Bolin complained, visibly deflating from his plan being ruined. Asami kept rather composed, her now icy demeanor proving to not fail.

Aiyana sidestepped, allowing the Earthbender and Heiress to stand beside her bed, no Mako anywhere to be seen-this fact made Korra regret her words even more so-seemingly well behaved in front of the old woman. Whenever she was dismissed by Korra though, was when the mask came off.

"Korra!" Bolin leaped onto the Avatar, wrapping her in a platypus bear hug and effectively squeezing the air out of her lungs. "I was so worried!" He was always such a melodramatic, even whenever he was attempting to be serious, so the almost in tears voice didn't surprise her much, and her arms came halfway around the whining boy. No, what she was focused on was the girl standing on the sidelines, the one refusing to even meet her eyes.

Asami had her arms crossed, her lips drawn together in a bitter line, and a wrinkle in her flawless, porcelain skin from the deep furrow of her eyebrows. Still, even in her obvious anger, she was still beautiful. The thought brought a pang in Korra's chest, because even though it was the way things were, who would pick _her_ over perfection?

"Bolin?" she kept her voice low, reserved for only his ears. He pulled away a tiny fraction, allowing her a glimpse of the bright jade twinkle of his eyes. She took a deep breath. "Can you give us a moment alone?" His face almost portrayed his thoughts perfectly-_are you sure?_-and she nodded slightly, giving him a squeeze of reassurance that she was certain about this. He picked himself up off of her, pink tingeing his cheeks at the closeness, and then scooted awkwardly back and out the door in frenzy.

It was awkward in the room now, to say the least, almost as though a cube of tension had been wedged in the center of them. Korra opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words to speak, but she was beaten to it.

"How are you feeling?" She kept her head turned to the side, and her voice was sharp. It made a small part of Korra's heart recoil on itself, because she knew she had contributed to the ill feelings Asami now harbored.

"Fine," she responded. She fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, stealing glances from the corner of her eye before bucking up the courage to approach the topic. "How are you?"

The question was apparently unanticipated by the girl, for she finally looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I'm fine, too." She unfolded her arms, one hand coming up to rest against her hip while she balanced herself with the other against the table. "Why?"

Korra scratched the back her neck nervously, averting her gaze to the stark white sheet covering her legs. "You know, because a lot has happened." She promised she'd kick herself later for acting so dumb.

An actual laugh rung out from Asami, much to her astonishment. "I assume you're referring to you and Mako, right?" Her tone was a small bit reproachful. Korra paled, but nodded. "I won't lie and say it didn't hurt, because it did." She was aware that she couldn't really throw all of the blame on Korra, since she hadn't necessarily done anything to cause their break-up, but things between her and Mako weren't the best and he hadn't even tried to talk to her. So this was her only option to get the full story.

"Look, Asami, I'm sor-,"

"I don't want an apology, Korra. I want you to tell me what happened."

"A lot happened," she began, repeating her earlier statement. "Not on his part; he wasn't about to do anything to hurt you. It was all me, really," she regarded the Heiress with pleading eyes. "During the tournament, I told Mako I liked him and, uh, that we were meant for each other." A blazing heat itched up her neck and arms, and her fingers habitually scratched at her bicep.

Asami hummed in contemplation.

Korra took it as a sign to continue. "He told me he didn't feel the same."

"That was obviously a lie," Asami scoffed, refolding her arms. "Is that when you all _kissed_?"

"Would you stop it?" By now, she was seething, cyan eyes sparking dangerously. "It was all me; yes, I'll admit it. He didn't do anything, but after I kissed him, I apologized and learned to respect his relationship with you! So, everything else that happened, I had nothing to do with it."

"But you sure didn't stop him."

"Get out."

Asami took a step back, almost as though her words had been a slap in her face. "What?"

Korra's eyes shut tight, her thin eyebrows almost forming one line above them.

"I said get out!"

With an upturn of her nose, Asami promptly stomped out of the room, the heels of her boots clicking pronouncedly against the wood floor. Moments later, curious colored jade peeked around the doorjamb.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well?" he whisper-yelled, cupping a hand around his mouth. She shook her head and motioned him to come back in. Stealing a quick glance down the hall where the other girl vanished down, he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her bed. He took in the tense raise of her shoulders, paired with the fact that her eyes were still basically nailed shut, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get better, wanna go to Narook's, maybe have another burping contest? Hey!" he slapped his knee, little laughs bubbling through his closed lips. "Maybe Tahno will be there again. You can take him down Avatar style!"

A weak smile cracked her pursed lips, and she peered up at the Earthbender through half-lidded eyes.

"Thank you, Bolin."

"For what?"

She waved him down to her level and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He, in turn, looped one strong arm around her waist.

"For being my best friend."

He hugged her a little tighter, a goofy grin on his face. "Don't mention it, _Miss_ Avatar."

* * *

Mako knew where his brother and ex-girlfriend were headed. And, if he were being completely honest with himself, he wanted to go see her too, because Spirits know he can't ever see her enough. But his pride refused to let him go, not after their argument (and he's _certainly _not going to admit he was in the wrong.) So he didn't go, instead choosing to roam the icy streets of Republic City.

"Hey there, kid."

He recognized who it was before he even looked, zoning in on the newly reinstated Chief of police. She sported her regular Metalbending uniform, in which she had the addition of her badge once more.

"Chief Beifong," he stated in greeting, tilting his head back.

She smiled lightly, a not so rare look for her now. "Drop the formalities. I think we've been through enough for you to call me Lin."

"Right, sorry."

"I heard that Korra was sick, so I was about to head over to the island. Want to join me?" Her lips twitched. She had been well aware of what had been going on between the two of them from the get-go, and when they had found her that night, slumped on top of her loyal polar-bear dog, it confirmed her suspicions.

Mako brought a gloved hand to the back of his head. "Actually, I was going to the powerplant," he felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her, the Chief of police of all people, but he also didn't want everyone to know about the situation.

She grunted and clasped her hands behind her back. "I was meaning to talk to you about that. How would you feel about working with the force?"

"What, you mean as a cop?" She nodded while he turned the thought over in his mind for a little bit. "But, I'm not an Earthbender."

"I am aware of that. But you're brave, kid. You've really got what it takes." She could see the hesitation in his ochre eyes, and decided to give him an ultimatum, if not to keep him on his toes, then to help make the decision a little easier. "I'll make it easier. Come by the station tonight if you take me up on this offer," she halted him with a hand before he could speak. "If you don't show, though, you'll be on the next ferry to the island to tell Korra you were wrong."

He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"H-how did you find out-,"

"I have my ways, kid." She waved a hand briefly over her head as she headed for the docks. Sometimes a little Airbender girl who never stopped talking came in handy.

Mako sighed as he lost sight of her, running a hand through his hair. He knew exactly where he needed to go. With a new found determination, he wrapped his faded red scarf around his neck a little tighter, tugging it up to his nose, stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed off.

.

.

.

The spot became easier to find the more he took this trip. It was really one of those "blink and you miss it" kinds of ones; there was nothing special about it that stood out. But to him, this spot meant everything.

"Hey mom, dad," he cleared his throat and ran a hand down the side of his face. He could feel the heat creeping up to his face. "It's been awhile since I've been here. We've been busy, but I'm sure you know that." They had never gotten to have a proper burial. What could an eight and six year old do for their passed parents? And wherever they had actually been taken, neither of the brothers knew. So this was the place he talked to them at, the place where they had been taken from him and his brother at. "It's, uh, times like right now that I could use your advice, dad." He remembered what little tidbits he'd always tell Bolin and himself. He'd sit them both on his knees, firmly grip their shoulders, and say to both of them, '_Boys, when you two are old enough to find a girl as wonderful as mommy, I want you each to come to me if you ever need any help. Alright?' _Mako chuckled darkly. "I guess I need that help now." He felt awkward, standing in the middle of a sidewalk, talking to the air, but it was all he knew to do.

The tears fell during his private moment, and a part of him, the part he wished would beat his pride down into a corner, wished she was there with him to make it better. Because that's what she did, made even his worst moments somehow better.

He wished he had never fought with her last night. He wished he wasn't so stubborn. He wished his parents were alive, that his dad could, in fact, give him the advice he had promised. He wished Korra was there with him.

.

.

.

Evening fell on the island, turning the bright whites and tans a misty blue color.

Chief Beifong's visit had been short lived, and she left with Bolin and Asami, the latter not having spoken another word to anyone since Korra told her to get out.

Everything now was relatively silent on the island, the children having been put to bed hours ago. Tenzin and Pema would take turns coming into the infirmary, providing Korra with some company until they too were too tired and retired for the night, leaving her awake in the sparsely lit room. She took to watching the snow fluttering gently outside of the window and wishing Naga could come in there. Or that Mako had of came today. Either one would have made her feel better.

Sighing, she wriggled herself free of the thin sheet and crossed over to the window, socked feet padding softly. Fingers curling around the sill, she lifted up on her tiptoes, wide eyes taking in the world she was currently not allowed in. The black velvet sky which cradled the half-moon like a child-_the moon_. It was high in the sky, situated directly in the middle, a glowing half of the orb it was.

It was three days before she was due to return to the South Pole.

_"Whenever the new moon comes, expect for me to come back. Master Katara, I am willing for you to teach me Bloodbending."_

She was going stir crazy, being cooped up indoors like this for hours. However, she only had two options: go outside in nothing but the flimsy gown she was wearing, since Aiyana had put her regular clothes up somewhere she'd have no hopes of finding, or meditate.

The choice really wasn't that difficult.

"I really don't feel like getting sicker," she grumbled. With her back pressed against the wall, she slid down it until she could sit on her knees, determining sitting cross-legged wouldn't be very appropriate, stuck her fists together, and focused on deep breathing. Meditating hadn't really gotten easier for her, seeing as how she still had a failed sense of patience, but she was more than willing to try to ward off the antsy feeling.

But, instead of pulling off the perfect meditation she had been hoping for, she pulled a Meelo, head lolling to the side as sleep overcame her.

* * *

_Her hand gripped at the stitch in her side, but she could not afford to stop now. Not when it was _so close_._ _Scrounging up whatever energy she had left, she made it her will to escape, by any means possible. She swiped her forearm across her forehead to wipe the sweat away so it wouldn't end up blinding her, her armband absorbing it. Her breath came out in short, forced pants, causing her lungs to burn against the stifling heat wave settling in. She tried her voice, tried to scream, but she couldn't even hear herself this time; her mouth made the formations of the words she was trying to shout, but no sound came out. Thrusting her hands out and down behind her, she felt the rumble of the earth beneath her feet, smiling in triumph at finally having a way to stop it. _

_The ground rolled and rippled, which would have apprehended anything running along it. Anything except it. She watched over her shoulder as it dissolved into nothing more but a black smoke, the quake passing straight through it, only solidifying once it was in the clear. _

_"You're mine now, Avatar Korra."_

_Panic washed over her and bile rose up in her throat. Clenching her teeth together, she pushed herself harder, made herself run faster. _

Please, someone, help! _She thought over and over, hoping she could somehow convey the message in her thoughts to a Spirit, one of her predecessors. _

"Korra?"

_Who was that? They sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on who exactly it was. _

"Korra, wake up."

_Entirely unaware, but hopeful, she ran in the direction she thought the voice was coming from. She wasn't paying attention to it, and it slowly neared her, mere inches from her back. _

"Korra, wake up!"

* * *

A smart smack on her arm brought her to. Gasping, she lurched forward, almost landing face first on the floor, but was caught by a pair of sturdy arms. They pushed her back to arms length, letting her slump against the wall again.

Korra tried focusing on the bleary figure in front of her, bright red the first thing she noticed.

"Mako?"

The person's hands held her arms in a firmer grip.

"It's Tenzin, Korra."

She felt relief for the Airbender being there with her, having saved her from the thing that terrorized her in her dreams, but she also felt sadness; she wanted more than anything for Mako to come back, seeing as how everyone was set on keeping her inside for now. She latched her arms around him and buried her face against his stomach, just as she had when he had found her after her confrontation with Amon. He stroked a hand down her hair, holding her close.

"There, there, it's alright now."

"No, it's not, Tenzin," she cried out, fisting the back of his robe in her hands. "It's never going to be."

Tenzin had no idea as to what was plaguing the Avatar's mind, what was making her so fearful, but he did know she would not wish to talk about it at the moment. He just embraced her, letting her cry against him, holding her close, much like her own father would. Once her sobs weakened down to soft whimpers before stopping altogether, a sure sign he had lulled her back to sleep, he carefully lifted the slumbering girl from the floor, laying her back in her bed. He brought a blanket out of the cupboard, making sure it was tucked snuggly around her before whisking away back to his own room.

It was the second time he had made a call to the Pro-Bending arena in the past two days.

* * *

This is what happens whenever I try to create fillers until we get to the action. That, and lightning came through my TV, which has no relation to what I just wrote, but it was scurrrrry! D,: Korra will be heading to the South Pole next chapter (spoiler alert!), but how do you think she'll be getting there? Sneak out? With Tenzin's help? Our little love bugs need to make up soon too, don't they?

*The "talk" between Korra and Asami, what did you think? I see Asami as potentially harboring ill feelings at first, but they'd fix the kinks out of their friendship soon.

Alright, I'll stop being a bore and just thank you all...

**Syrina: **Wazzup, my pal Syrina? Haha! You are welcome :) I don't want you to cry though! Thank you so, so, so much for your support and compliments; it almost made me cry. I have heard of her, and have read a few of her stories. They are all pretty funny.  
Makorra 5ever, of course! And as for the picture, I got it from DeviantART. This _amazing _artist by the name of **justixoxo **made it!  
You should make your account, write some stories on here ;) Sound good to you? I like your daily quotes too; they made my day :D

**BowandArrow08: **Only now and then? D: Well, I guess it's a good thing I never had much of one anyways, haha! Thank you for the compliment (made me smile ^_^), and I like your insight about Korra; that is how she thinks. But she'll eventually have to warm up to people and let them help her, especially Mako. So, I hoped you like this chapter! Even though they haven't made up yet...

**AllPEACENoWAR25: **I'm glad you loved their scuffle. Those are so easy to write with them, but I prefer writing the romance ;) I love Makorra fluff!

And to all the rest of you readers, thank you! You all just rock my socks :D I hope you all enjoy this, and continue to stick with me and read!

Until next chapter!

-Okki

P.S. I love writing Bolin. He's just so adorable!

(* added 7/30/2012 11:35am)


	12. Please Read

**Disclaimer: **I own every little bit of the things written below! It's all thought up by me :D (first time I've been able to say that.)

* * *

Readers, (yes, this is still Okki, just under a new name.)

I really want to apologize to all of ya! I'm certain you're confused as to where Okki has wandered off to this time, and well, the only thing I can think of to tell you is that a lot happened here recently, and it's thrown me for a curve. This, in turn, has led to my ultimate decision to give over my account to my dear friend Soo Young. I'm certain she'll try to continue Bloodbender, but if not, maybe she'll find someone who wishes to take it over for themselves (which is more than fine with me. I'd love to see one day where someone could take it.)

*An extended apology to my newfound beta-reader, **Keep It Lowkey: **I never got around to even getting the first chapter for you to edit emailed to you, and I am sorry for that. I should have found a way to tell you what was going on. You were going to be one awesome beta-reader, though, I could tell that! And I'm sure if Soo Young can continue this, she'll think so too.

*HarmonyBenderFreak (formerly known to me as "Syrina"): I know we became pretty good FF pals, and even though I was stuck in a rut and couldn't write, I have caught eye with a few of your stories. Let me say, you are one talented writer! I hope you'll come to like Soo Young as well.

~To all of my readers'/subscribers and reviewers, I am doubly sorry!:( Even though you might've forgotten all about little ole' Korra going off to learn how to be a Bloodbender at the hands of Okki by now, at least I can hope that maybe you didn't for a little while.

So, until the new owner gets around to writing anything, this is what I have to leave you with. If you have anything you'd like to ask, or say, or if you simply just want to drop by and say "HI :D", then review this bad boy here. Why? Because Fanfiction hates me and has temporarly disabled my PM-ing :(

-Okki

P.S. This account will-obviously-no longer hold the name "Okki" but instead it will be "Saeloun" which means "new" in Korean. So, it fits.


End file.
